Christmas in the Country
by emjohnson
Summary: A modern Jack and Elizabeth. Fluff and Christmas fun! This story is now In Progress and their story through it all.
1. Chapter 1

The music was blaring and the students were exchanging candy canes.

Elizabeth sat at her desk, checking off the last person on her Christmas card list. She looked up and smiled at the children playing and laughing.

Just then a little girl came up holding a card.

"Ms. Thatcher, this is for you."

She smiled and took it.

"Thank you Adeline"

She looked down to see her name scrawled with a tree and words "Happy Holidays".

The little girl smiled and skipped back to her friends.

The pile was adding up as she placed it on top. She had a feeling she wouldn't be paying for coffee for a long while.

Just then, a fellow teacher entered.

"Miss Thatcher."

She looked over to see Charlie smiling, walking towards her.

She stood. "Mr. Kensington, how are you?"

He smiled and looked at her intently. "My students are busy making paper snowflakes and listening to some classical music."

Elizabeth had to refrain from rolling her eyes. Of course they were.

"And I see your students are busy…entertaining themselves."

She couldn't help but hear the judgment. She smiled and nodded. "They are very much."

There was a pause and she looked to see the children in their groups, laughing and coloring.

It was awkward as he spoke again, clearing his throat. "Well, I came to see if you were going to the staff party after work."

She looked back to him and tried to smile wide. "Yes, I plan on stopping by."

He nodded and smiled again. "Wonderful. Well, I guess I better get back to my class. Have a wonderful day."

If he had a hat, she was sure he would tip it in some grand gesture.

She nodded. "Yes, you as well."

As he exited, she let out a large breath and shook her head.

As she went back to her desk, she saw she had a text.

"Too much?"

She opened the text to see her best friend, Jack in an ugly sweater and reindeer antlers.

She replied, "Never."

She smiled as she put the phone down.

A few hours later she packed her students up, helping them into their coats, hats and boots. A few parents came in with more cards and even a few hugs as they collected their children.

Elizabeth gave hugs to each child and handed them each a gift as they made their way out the door.

The classroom was a bit messy so she reached down and picked up the trash when a knock came at the door.

She looked up and smiled.

"Jack!"

He was in full police uniform but wearing his antlers.

"Hello Ms. Thatcher."

She laughed and went over to him, picking up a few candy wrappers along the way.

"Busy rounding up children who are a bit too rowdy?"

He laughed and went over to the desks, putting up the chair on each.

"I would have you to thank for that."

She made a silly face at him as she went over to him, gently reaching up and fixing one of the antlers.

"Says the man wearing antlers."

He watched her and felt his heart jump a little.

"Hmm, well…" He pulled away slightly and went to the next desk.

She stepped away feeling a bit light all the sudden.

It was quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "Do you have to work tonight?"

He finished putting the chairs up on the desk and went over to her desk.

"Only till six. I have Lieutenant Richard on the overnight." She placed the pile of cards in her bag which he noticed.

"Someone had Santa come early."

She laughed. "Yes, well the children know what I like."

He went over to her coat and took it from the hook, opening it up so she stepped into it.

"Oh the perils of being the Chief." He laughed and gently pulled her hair out of the back.

She felt her heart jump and her breath quicken for a moment but she turned back around.

He was smiling wide. "Yes, all the paperwork and babysitting."

She chuckled again and threw her bag over her shoulder.

"The alternative is something I don't want to think about."

He looked at her for a long moment as she was looking away and he was thoughtful for a moment.

The space was a bit close.

"Do you worry about me Elizabeth?"

She nodded. "Of course." She felt herself get a bit nervous as she swallowed the butterflies.

He backed up and let her pass around the desk.

He let her leave first and closed the door behind them. They walked down the hall in step, in quiet, comfortable silence. As she made her way down the office, she stopped in and pulled out a few small boxes from her bag.

He stood at the doorway and watched her place them on the 2 desks and then make her way back out.

"You have the greatest heart of anyone I know."

It was such a sudden declaration that Elizabeth felt herself overwhelmed.

It was quiet again as she smiled at him.

Just as they were exiting the building, a voice came from behind them.

"Elizabeth!"

They turned to see Charles.

They both sighed.

Elizabeth mustered a smile. "Charles."

He looked at Elizabeth and then Jack. "Officer Thornton."

For some reason he never addressed him as Chief.

"Mr. Kensington."

And he refused to address him as Charles.

"Elizabeth, would you like to ride together to Abigail's?"

"Um, you know Charles, I'm not sure how long I'll be there so thank you but I will take my own car."

He nodded and looked to Jack again. "Officer Thornton will you be joining the party?"

He shook his head. "Unfortunately not but I hope you all have a nice time."

He looked at Elizabeth again.

"All right then." He looked at Elizabeth. "See you there."

She let him go past them and waited till the door was closed till Jack spoke.

"He likes you."

She turned to him sharply and gave him a look.

"He likes my money."

Jack held onto the door handle a bit tightly just thinking about the two of them.

He took a breath and smiled to her again. "Shall we?"

She smiled wide and let him open the door, a burst of cold air hitting them both.

He walked her to her car and opened the door for her as she slid her bag in. He closed the door and stood as she opened her driver door, but not getting in.

"Have fun at the party and say hello to Abigail for me."

She put her hands in her pockets shielding from the cold. "Thank you. I will."

There was a long pause and yet they still both stood there, in place, in the cold. Neither of them seemed to want to move first.

And suddenly they both spoke at the same time.

"Will you…"

"You can…"

They both laughed and he motioned for her to go first.

"You can…you know…come by tonight. I will be up."

He laughed. "I was just going to ask you if you would be up later."

Her heart warmed. "I will. Text me."

It was getting cold with the breeze so she hopped in and looked at him. "See you later."

He nodded and smiled. "Later." He closed the door for her and they smiled through the glass one more time before he walked away.

When she reached Abigail's there was already a good crowd. She entered, took off her coat and made her way to the back corner to grab some egg nog.

She got chatting with a few teachers and the nurse before she saw Abigail carrying a large tray. She rushed over to help.

"Elizabeth! Thank you!"

She took the wobbly tray and placed it on the long table. She immediately went to hug her as she settled it.

"Happy break to you!"

Elizabeth laughed. "Thank you. I'm grateful for the time off."

"You did such an amazing job decorating this place. I love the white lights everywhere."

Abigail smiled. "I knew you would."

Just then Elizabeth's phone beeped and she reached into her pocket.

Abigail looked at her with curiosity as she saw Elizabeth's smile.

"That's not Jack is it?"

She pulled her phone away and became coy. "It's no business of yours Miss Abigail."

Abigail laughed and gently touched her shoulder. "Oh young love."

Just as Elizabeth was going to respond, Abigail was pulled away by the sound of crashing glass.

As Elizabeth was responding, she saw Charles approaching.

"Elizabeth, Merry Christmas."

She looked up for a moment. "Merry Christmas Charles."

He kept talking as she was texting. "Do you have any plans?"

She hit send and put her phone back in her pocket. "I was going to go home but my family decided to go to Mexico for Christmas so I will not be joining after all."

He nodded and took a sip of his drink. "Ah, well, I'll be with my family in Lake Tahoe. I'm sure we could add one extra."

Was he seriously asking her to vacation? "Thank you but I think I'm going to spend some time here enjoying the holiday."

His response was sharp. "With Jack?"

She no longer felt she had to pretend to smile. "I don't have to explain my plans to you…so excuse me."

She brushed past him in annoyance as she went to the bar and hopefully chat with someone else.

After many cookies and a few drinks, Elizabeth was feeling the holiday spirit. The group dispersed and she found herself drinking one more peppermint martini while helping Abigail finish off the last of the pigs in a blanket.

"These are so good!"

Abigail laughed while wiping down the bar and putting away some glassware.

"Watch yourself Miss Thatcher."

She laughed as she took another sip. "I really need to make these."

"For who?"

"Myself."

They both laughed as Elizabeth's phone buzzed on the counter.

It was an actual phone call.

She picked it up gleefully. "Well hello Chief."

Jack smiled on the other line. "Someone is having a good time."

She took another sip and put down the glass extra carefully. "I am. I'm eating cookies…" She lowered her voice. "And Abigail is letting me drink."

Jack laughed. "I'm sure she is. Are you ok?"

She laughed really loud. "Oh my goodness…yes!"

"All right there Miss Happy. Can you put Abigail on for me?"

Her voice became low. "Fine."

She put out the phone. "For you."

Abigail took it and smiled as Elizabeth took another pig in the blanket.

"Hello there Chief Thornton."

He smiled as he put his coat on. "How is our lovely teacher?"

She looked at her again and then went to put more glassware away. "In the holiday spirit."

They both laughed as Jack replied. "I had a feeling. Do you need me to come get her?"

"No rush but she may need a warm bed soon."

"Got it. You make the coffee and I will be there shortly."

"We make a great team don't we?"

He nodded as he made his way out the door.

"My two favorite girls."

She smiled and said goodbye.

She clicked the phone off and handed it back to Elizabeth.

"Your chariot will be arriving shortly."

Elizabeth smiled wide and threw her head back. "Best Christmas ever."

Abigail laughed and started to make a pot of coffee.

When Jack arrived, Elizabeth was still at the bar, coffee in hand.

He smiled at the few people around her and took a seat.

"How are we doing Miss Thatcher?"

She looked at him, shocked he was there.

"You scared me Jack!"

He gently put his hand on her arm. "Sorry."

She took a sip of her coffee while Jack nodded to the bartender he wanted one as well.

"How was the party?"

Elizabeth looked straight ahead. "I had a lot of peppermint."

He laughed and pushed the coffee closer to her. "So it would seem."

Abigail smiled as she made her way behind them and back behind the bar.

"Evening sir."

He chuckled and stirred the creamer in his coffee.

"Looks like the party was a success."

Abigail looked at Elizabeth and then to Jack. "I think someone had a very nice time."

They both let out a laugh and Elizabeth made a look to both of them. "Are you two making fun of me?"

Jack nodded. "Never."

They both drank their coffee quietly and Abigail continued to clean up. Jack even jumped up after a few minutes and put the empty bar stools up on the counter so he could sweep.

"Jack you don't have to do that."

He smiled as he took the broom and made a neat pile. "Nonsense. You work day and night. Take a break, have a drink."

Abigail gave him a friendly look but then smiled. "You know what? You are right! I'm going to have a cup of coffee right now!"

"All right!"

Abigail made herself a cup and sat down next to Elizabeth.

Jack watched the two women converse and he found himself smiling as he swept. It was quiet, with the sound of light Christmas music.

After a bit, after Jack swept and put the stools back down, making light conversation with a few patrons, he looked over at Elizabeth who looked half-asleep.

He went over to her as Abigail grabbed her coat, gently helping her into it together.

"So sleepy."

"We see that."

Gently they tried to get her on her feet but she stumbled. Lucky for her, Jack gently held her up and Abigail followed behind them as he held Jack's coat.

Before they exited, he wrapped his coat around her for double warmth and looked back at Abigail as he whispered low.

"Thank you. See you tomorrow."

She nodded and looked to Elizabeth. "Night my friend."

Elizabeth looked at her half-asleep. "Night night!"

They both laughed as Abigail opened the door as the cold air hit them all hard.

"Let's get you home."

He gently led her to his car which he had parked closely. She was able to walk but slumped against him.

He was able to open the passenger door and slide her in. Lucky the car was still semi-warm. He gently pulled her feet in and then grabbed the seat belt and pulled it over her, keeping his distance but finding it hard because she smelled of peppermint and marshmallow. He always wondered how she got her hair smelling so wonderful.

He clicked the belt in and smiled as she gently touched his hand for just a slight moment. She was still smiling.

He closed the door and went over to the driver's side, pulling the door closed quickly so she wouldn't get cold.

"It will warm up in a moment."

She nodded and smiled, looking at him with big eyes. "You are so good to me."

And then she closed her eyes and he watched her for a moment as the car warmed.

He pulled out of the parking lot and led her home. It was lightly snowing by the time he reached her condo. The lights lit up the sidewalk as he gently removed her from the car, this time carrying her.

The front door was always open which he never liked but in this instance was helpful. He made it to her door before he had to gently put her down.

"Ok, steady now…" She wobbled a bit but was able to stand as he reached for her spare key which she always kept under the doormat. Another thing he never liked.

He opened the door and then picked her up again, walking her towards her room. The tree was lit and he was grateful for the light as he gently placed her on the bed. She moved a bit as he pulled back the sheets. He gently took off her sneakers and helped slide her in the sheets.

He took a moment to pull up the covers and wrapped them around her. She stirred for a moment and he watched her get comfortable as he smiled.

Quietly he then got up off the bed and went into the kitchen to get her a glass of water and some Advil.

He placed it on her nightstand, next to her clock and then leaned down and whispered softly as he wrapped her sheets around her again. "Goodnight my angel."

He left her room, looking back one more time before locking the door to her apartment, keeping the key with him.

When Elizabeth awoke the next morning she hurt. She was aware she was in her room but had no idea how she got there.

The water and Advil were popped instantly while her phone was buzzing. She grabbed the phone and plopped back on the pillows.

Everything was so hard.

She winced at the bright screen and could barely make out the message.

She gave up and put it down. The sun was bright as she turned over to the other side. It was then she realized she was in the clothes from the night before. Whatever happened, she didn't come home by herself.

Her phone was buzzing again. Groaning she lifted it and looked to see Jack calling. She wanted to ignore it but knew he would worry.

With her strongest voice she answered. "Morning."

He was way too cheery. "Breakfast awaits."

She groaned. "Don't think I can do it."

He was still cheery. "It's Christmas Eve."

"And I think I'm pretty hung-over."

He laughed which made her head hurt. "I gathered that...but don't worry, I'm right here."

Confused she lifted her head and looked around. "Where?"

And just like that he appeared in the doorway.

"See?"

He hung up the phone and threw it gently on her bed as he walked towards her, coffee in hand.

"Here."

She took it as he gently propped her pillows so she could sit up.

"I'm convinced you are some kind of Christmas Elf or something."

He laughed and sat on her bed, finding he liked invading her personal space like this.

"That's later when I dress up as Santa."

She took a sip of her coffee and put it down, enjoying the fact that he was sitting on her bed.

"You do that?"

He looked at her, all bed-head and wrinkled, finding her more attractive.

"I do. On Main Street this afternoon."

She felt butterflies again as he watched her. "How bad was I last night?"

He laughed and gently took her empty water glass and stood. "Well let's see, you fell down three times, tried to kiss Mr. Goldman and I think you were trying to sing "Blue Christmas" but it came out more like screechy Christmas."

She went wide-eyed and he laughed really loud as she playfully yelled at him. "You are such a terrible person."

She then tried to throw a pillow at him but he ducked. "I see you are feeling better."

She watched him walk towards the kitchen and he came back with a plate of eggs and bacon.

Her favorites.

He sat it down in front of her. "Forgiven?"

She smiled as he handed her a plastic fork.

"Never."

He wanted to kiss her right then. Really badly.

Instead he took a long sip of his coffee and watched her eat.

Before he knew it, it was eleven and he had to go.

"Crap, I gotta be in my suit and on Main Street in an hour. Didn't realize how late it had gotten."

She didn't want him to leave. "Go. Go. I'll be fine."

He looked at her with concern. "You sure?"

She nodded happily. "Of course! Go be Saint Nick."

He kissed her cheek quickly without thinking and hopped off the bed. He paused for a moment but didn't turn and quickly left her room before she could say anything.

As the door closed Elizabeth smiled and felt warm all over.

After she showered she realized her car was at Abigail's. She swore silently and went to make a call when she realized her keys were on the hook like they always were.

She looked outside and realized her car was parked in her spot and her bag was sitting on her chair like it always would be.

There were no words. It was perfect.

She quickly dried her hair, put on her snowflake earrings, fuzzy scarf and pom-pom hat and made her way out the door to Abigail's with a box in hand.

When she entered it smelled of gingerbread and chocolate. She said hello to a few workers and made her way towards the back where Abigail was rolling dough.

"Do you ever take a break?"

Abigail looked up and smiled, still kneading. "I expect hundreds tonight."

She got closer as she took off her hat and placed it in her jacket pocket.

"Hardest worker I know."

Abigail shook her head no. "I think we both knew who that title goes to."

There was a pause. "He took you home last night."

She blushed a little. "I'm so embarrassed."

Abigail laughed. "Don't be. We all need a little cheer once in a while."

Elizabeth looked at the crushed peppermint. "A little? I think I had enough cheer for the whole party."

Abagail rolled the dough out as she spoke. "I don't think Jack minded."

She hoped Abigail wouldn't bring it up again as she found herself fidgety.

"He's my best friend."

Abigail nodded. "He's more than that."

Feeling a bit caught off guard, she cleared her throat. "It's the holiday's, people always get wrapped up in the season."

Abigail chuckled and wiped her hands on her apron not believing it. "If you say so."

She nodded and then decided to change the subject as she pulled out the box from her pocket.

"Merry Christmas Abigail."

Abigail took the box from Elizabeth and smiled. "You didn't have to."

"I did. You are my best friend."

"I would give you a hug but I have a bit of white all over me."

Elizabeth smiled and reached for her. "We will call it snow."

The ladies laughed and exchanged a long hug.

When they broke, Elizabeth looked down to see white all over coat. "Perfect."

Abigail laughed. "I hope you come back later. I will save some peppermint bark for you."

She gave a thumbs up. "I'll be here."

She turned and headed out of the kitchen when Abigail called to her. "Can you do me a favor?"

Elizabeth nodded. "There's a few wrapped presents in a bag by the door. Can you bring them to Main Street?"

"How did you?"

"I have my ways."

Elizabeth smiled as she put her hat back on and gloves, seeing the bag sitting in the corner. She said her goodbyes to a few faithful and took the bag, making the short walk to Main Street.

When she arrived, she placed them in the collection area and made her way to the hot chocolate station that the Boy Scouts put up and said hello to a few children and their parents, even getting a few hugs from the kids.

When she reached the main attraction, she smiled. Even though it was bright outside, the lights were on and the kids were all bundled up, waiting in line.

And there Jack was in his suit, a child on his lap. He was laughing and trying to do a deep voice but it was failing miserably but in the cutest way.

He didn't notice her but she liked it that way. She enjoyed watching him interact with each child.

After a bit, she re-filled up on her hot chocolate and went over to help organize the presents.

She laughed with Mrs. Melrose and Mr. Carver and sat with Mrs. Feldman and Mrs. Feldman.

As she sat with Mr. and Mrs. Feldman she laughed at their stories.

"This guy over here every Christmas Eve gets me a new sweater. I must have over 50 sweaters. "

Elizabeth smiled as she helped Mr. Feldman with his scarf. "What is your favorite color?"

"Herbert knows it's green. A nice forest green."

The man smiled and gently touched Elizabeth's shoulder. "You are a good girl. Pretty, just like my Mary."

Mary whispered. "He's got a crush on you."

Elizabeth laughed as she fixed her own hat. "He's so sweet."

"How about you dear, will you be seeing family?"

Elizabeth looked down. "I am not. My family decided to go to Mexico. I don't mind though."

The woman smiled and looked at Elizabeth. "I think there is someone else who doesn't mind either."

Just then she watched Jack approach at the corner of her eye as she felt Mary nudge her.

The old couple slowly got up as he approached and both Jack and Elizabeth jumped in to help them both up.

Mary quipped. "Oh to be young like you two."

They all laughed while Jack helped up Herbert, getting his bearings and Elizabeth helped Mary with her scarf and cane.

Once they were both up, Herbert reached for Mary. " 'Comon my love. Time to get the cookies ready."

Mary took his hand and Jack carefully helped them both over a crack in the sidewalk. "Merry Christmas you two."

Elizabeth smiled. "Merry Christmas."

They both watched them slowly make their way down the street.

Jack wanted to slide his hand into hers.

Elizabeth wanted to slide her hand into his.

After a long moment, Jack turned to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you." She paused. "And for bringing my car back."

He nodded and took a chance.

He extended his hand. She took it quickly and just like that they were holding hands.

They didn't say anything about it as they walked down Main Street, smiling and stopping a few times to say Merry Christmas to a few friends.

Every time they would break for handshakes and hugs, they would always return to holding hands.

Soon they made their way back to Abigail's. They entered to find a crowd gathered singing Christmas carols and drinking egg nog.

"Feeling up to some egg nog?"

She took off her hat and smiled. "Sure, no spiked please." He chuckled as he made his way through the crowd to get her some.

Elizabeth chatted with a few people on one side while Jack chatted on the other. He gave her a few looks across the way which caused Elizabeth to blush with happiness.

They met in the middle after some time. "Sorry for the delay."

She smiled. "You looked busy."

He took a sip. "As did you."

They looked out on the group. "I guess we are the cool kids."

She looked to him and laughed. "We are pretty important."

Abigail smiled and came up behind them. "Hey you two."

They looked back as Jack gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Fancy seeing you here."

Elizabeth handed her a cookie. "For you."

She smiled and bit it. "These are delicious. My favorite batch."

"So Elizabeth, what did you ask Santa to bring you?"

Elizabeth sighed and looked to Abigail with a long face. "A dog."

Abigail took her in for a side hug. "Why the sad face?"

"It's silly. I mean I've always wanted one so why not just get one."

Abigail looked to Jack who was smiling and then back to Elizabeth.

"Well, I think you just need a little Christmas magic."

Elizabeth smiled. "You are a wonder."

"All right Jack, drink and eat up. I assume you will be out on patrol tonight?"

Elizabeth listened to his answer intently. They never made Christmas plans.

"Spending it with Elizabeth if she will have me."

She beamed. "I think I can arrange that."

Abigail kissed both their cheeks and laughed. "Time to sing. Merry Christmas you two."

They both sang a few carols and then left at dusk to get ready for Mass.

They held hands till she reached her car. "Pick you up in an hour?"

She nodded. "Great."

When she reached home she couldn't stop smiling. She changed into her red dress, threw on her grey fleece leggings and her sparkly high heels. She fixed her hair, putting it in a waterfall braid and putting on her best lipstick and peppermint lotion.

The doorbell rang just as she slipped into her coat.

She opened the door and he walked in, wearing his best suit, carrying a six pack. She laughed as she fixed her hair.

"I don't think that's approved for church."

He kissed her on the cheek and looked at her. "Stunning." And then back down to the six pack. "I think Jesus had a few beers back in his day."

She closed the door and let him go into the kitchen, where he put them in the fridge.

"Jack you know I don't have that much food for tonight."

He looked back as he loaded the bottles. "We can stop by Bennie's and get a pizza."

She smiled. "Smart."

He stood in the kitchen looking at her for a long moment making Elizabeth worried.

"What?"

And in two quick strides he was touching her and he whispered. "I apologize."

And in a moment he was kissing her. It was like a fire had been lit inside and she found herself melting into him as he gently pulled her in and wrapped her in. He smelled of spice and vanilla.

When they broke they were both breathing heavy as they rested her head on each other's with his hands gently cupping her face.

It was a crackling silence and she found herself a bit unsteady and somehow he felt it too as he moved one hand to her back to steady her. He spoke first.

"Forgiven?"

She looked up at him and smiled against his lips.

"Never."

And this time he kissed her. Again.

They fixed themselves again giggling like crazy and stealing a kiss as he fixed her coat and she fixed his tie. And she had to reapply the lipstick and he had to wipe it off.

She placed the lipstick in her purse and some tissues, just in case.

They made their way to the car and held hands as he drove to the church. He helped her out and they walked into the church to the sounds of the organ playing. They took a seat in the middle, next to a few people and quietly sat, shedding their coats.

The service started and they both sang along. Jack stole a glance a few times. Elizabeth watched as he smiled and played with the baby in front of them. It made her heart go crazy.

When they said peace, they exchanged a quick kiss and said hello to all those around. Even the baby got a shake.

At the end of the mass, once the last song was sung and the people filed out, Jack and Elizabeth stayed behind, as Jack said hello to many.

When they reached Father Novak the church was almost empty. "Merry Christmas Miss Elizabeth and Mr. Thornton."

They shook his hand. "Thank you Father. Wonderful service."

"Goodnight and God Bless you two."

They left the church feeling light and warm as they went to Bennie's and picked up a combination pizza.

The car smelled of pepperoni and onions as Jack unloaded it and Elizabeth opened the doors.

When they entered the apartment and set it on the table, they realized it was a lot.

"Hope you're hungry."

Elizabeth really shouldn't have said that.

He scooped her up kissed her hard. "Be careful what you say Miss Thatcher."

She giggled as he put her down. "Silly me."

Elizabeth took both their coats and hung them up as Jack put the radio on to Christmas music.

He went into the kitchen to grab some plates and cups while Elizabeth went to turn on the gas fireplace and admire the tree.

He gently came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "Merry Christmas."

She rested her hands on his and swayed back and forth softly.

"Merry Christmas."

He kissed her cheek softly and listened to the Christmas music before breaking away for food.

They ate pizza while telling childhood stories of Christmas. He snorted a few times and she spilled some soda on the carpet. He danced to "Jingle Bell Rock" and she sang "Blue Christmas" perfectly.

A few hours into the evening his phone rang.

"This is Jack."

His face changed. "All right. I'll be right there."

When he hung up she could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "There is a disaster at work."

She reached for his hand. "Is everyone ok?"

He stood. "Yeah, just an issue with paperwork."

She stood and went to grab his coat. "It has to be done now?"

He put his shoes back on and took the coat. "I'm in charge so yeah."

Sadly she pulled his coat on tighter and kissed his lips. "Ok, come back soon ok? I'll stay up."

He smoothed her hair back, curly from the undone braid. "Thank you."

He wanted to say I love you.

He kissed her one more time and then left. And it was empty.

Jack drove to work and rushed up the steps.

"Sorry Chief for calling you in."

He shook his head. "Don't be."

Elizabeth sat reading Jane Austen with Christmas music going.

Her mother called but it was a short conversation.

The clock struck 11 and she wondered how long she could stay up. She was getting sleepy.

Jack quietly made his way back into her condo. It was late.

He took the spare key and opened the door. Elizabeth was fast asleep on the couch.

It was perfect.

He gently placed the present under the tree.

Elizabeth felt something. A warm body was next to her. She turned and mumbled.

Jack smiled as he gently picked her up and carried her to bed.

He laid her down, under the covers and fluffed her pillows.

She was dead to the world.

He kissed her forehead and whispered.

"Love you."

He closed her door and went back into the living room.

She awoke to sun.

It was a bit painful.

She realized she was alone.

But she was in bed.

And it was Christmas.

She should feel happier but he wasn't here. Where was he? She reached for her phone but it wasn't on the nightstand.

Confused she sat up and stretched. The door was closed.

She went to the bathroom and washed up.

At the sound of the bathroom, Jack darted up from the couch and got ready.

Elizabeth took a moment before she opened the door. The fire was going, the tree was lit and something was under the tree.

She walked out further and gasped, putting her hands over her face.

"No way!"

Under the tree, in a box, with a bow was a Beagle puppy.

"Jack, wha? How?"

He laughed as he pulled the puppy from the box. "This is Scout."

He gently placed the puppy in her arms. "He's so cute!"

She scratched his ears and he snuggled closer to her.

"Looks like he loves you already."

She looked up at Jack and kissed him.

"Love you too."

"Merry Christmas Elizabeth."

"Merry Christmas Jack."


	2. Chapter 2

I have added another chapter because everyone enjoyed it so much! Hope this gets everyone excited about the holiday season!

Shoutout to the awesome **Lisa** for helping me proof and telling me to write another part!

This may or not be the end :)

Enjoy!

"Elizabeth, the dog is judging me."

Elizabeth came out of the bedroom to see the little Beagle on the bed staring at Jack.

"He's just curious."

Jack looked at her with a seriousness that caused her to laugh as she went back into the bathroom to finish putting her makeup on.

Jack got up and went to the dresser, pulling out some dark blue jeans and a grey sweater while the dog got comfy on the bed, still eyeing Jack.

"You don't know how good you have it Maverick."

The dog made a noise and Jack laughed as Elizabeth emerged in a cranberry blouse and a sparkly skirt, giving him a smirk.

"I feel like you are up to something."

She kissed his cheek and was surprised when he pulled her in, kissing her hard on the mouth, as they both tasted the mint toothpaste.

Breathless and wanting more, she reluctantly pulled away and went to put on her earrings as she playfully scolded him. "Jack, you messed up my lipstick."

He reached for his own lips and wiped it off. "Sorry not sorry."

They both finished their morning routine and the second Elizabeth left the room, the dog followed. Jack sighed and muttered under his breath that the dog had it better than him.

The dog ate and she prepared a bowl of cereal for Jack. "Honey, do you want a new pot of coffee?"

He put on his boots and fixed the bed, making sure she didn't forget anything because she had a habit of forgetting her fitness tracker or her favorite bracelet her mother gave her.

But never the necklace he gave her two years before. She wore that all the time.

"No, I'm ok. I've gotta get to the station and plan the Christmas party."

She smiled as she got out the juice. It was the second year they were doing the party and she was so proud of him. They had raised over $15,000 last year for families in need.

He emerged to see the white lights of the tree still on.

"Elizabeth, I tell you every night to turn off the tree before you come to bed."

She shrugged as she poured the last cup of coffee while the dog was at her feet.

"I like it on."

He went over and turned it off, admiring it for a moment. It was artificial because she insisted on putting it up so early. A real tree wouldn't make it long enough.

"Well the electric bill doesn't."

She sipped her coffee while looking at him. She always enjoyed looking at him. Especially the back side. And the front side. Really, it was all fantastic. He had gained muscle in the last two years and she was more than happy to let him know how much she enjoyed his fitness routine. He said it was for the force but she hoped it was really for her.

He smiled as he turned knowing how much she enjoyed watching him. And he could never complain about his own view. She was nothing short of stunning, even when she decided to cut her hair just a little shorter. It made it easy for him to brush it back when he kissed her.

Both in a bit of a trance, she looked at her wrist, finding it empty. "Crap, I…"

He came over and pulled out her fitness tracker from his back pocket. "Forget something?"

She was nothing but smiles as he handed it to her. "Love you."

He shook his head and went to the fridge to grab the milk. "Uh-huh. Love you too."

The dog barked and he looked down. "Yeah, you too."

Elizabeth went to get her coat and her bag as he dove into his cereal.

"See you at Abigail's after school?"

He nodded as she went over to kiss the top of his head while he ate and looked down at his phone.

"Have a good meeting."

It was like clockwork that he would always have a mouthful of cereal as she went out the door and tried to talk.

She laughed and reached down to pet the dog. "You be good to Jack. He'll be taking you for a walk."

And yes, he would walk the dog because she loved the dog, so he loved him too.

"Bye honey."

The door closed and the boys were alone.

Jack looked down at Maverick and chuckled. "Me and you buddy, me and you."

Elizabeth arrived at school happy.

She was more than happy to start the holiday season with her second graders. There would be elements on winter, family traditions and even the math unit would have a holiday theme. But her favorite would be the snowflakes the kids would make.

They did their morning announcements and Elizabeth had picked her teacher's assistant for the day from the hat. The students were on their best behavior as they sailed through three math pages and free reading was filled with quiet and conversation that was as productive as it was entertaining.

It was during her lunch break when she got a text from her father.

"Dearest Elizabeth, I do hope you join us for Christmas in Lake Tahoe."

She didn't want to. She had already spent Thanksgiving in California. And it was so hot. She thought Jack was going to melt and he was being sweet but she knew he missed the feeling of winter.

"Thanks dad, I have to see if Jack can take the time off."

Jack meanwhile was at the station working with the committee to make the event even better than last year. Of course he was working with many opinions and a few ladies who would rather stare at him than actually work.

"Ok so we have some food truck vendors this year that I think will be great…"

And then one younger woman had to chime in. "Well I think we need to have a candy bar and maybe a fully catered lunch."

The woman was batting her eyes at him so hard he was pretty sure she wasn't even seeing anything. And then her voice. So shrill. He had no idea how these women even made it through the Academy.

"Um, that's a nice idea…"

He was interrupted again. He really wished Elizabeth would be here and unleash her scary teacher face on these very rude people.

Elizabeth was so busy making snowflakes and coloring that she didn't realize it was time to get them ready for the end of the day.

"Oh children! I'm so sorry, I lost track of time. We will to pick this up again tomorrow. Put all your crayons and markers in your boxes and put them in your desk. Please put your snowflakes that you have completed in the "Complete" bin and the ones you need to finish in the "To Do" bin. I hope you remembered your names."

She watched as the kids scrambled to write their names and it made her smile. Of course most of them would forget.

"Miss Thatcher I made this one for you."

A young girl named Cassidy came over, covered in blue marker.

"Oh thank you! It's beautiful. I will put this one on my fridge at home ok?"

Her fridge was covered in artwork.

The young girl smiled as the students went to the bins to put the snowflakes where they needed to be.

They all grabbed their coats and backpacks from their cubbies and stood in line, waiting to go out. Elizabeth always checked for mittens, hats and other items left behind. There were always a few.

She tucked Arthur's water bottle in his bag and Nancy's folder in hers. The bell rang and the students trickled out as she grabbed her coat, always wanting to see them off just in case a child was left behind by accident.

"Wonderful day today Miss Thatcher."

The voice was none other than Charles as she smiled, going over to him, watching the kids interact with each other.

"It is. Feeling a bit like the season."

"Yes, but you know how much I detest the cold."

He was a good man and had mostly learned to back off when he realized she was with Jack. It didn't mean he didn't try to be a little intrusive when he thought he could get away with it.

"So any plans for Christmas, Elizabeth?"

A young student interrupted him. Perfect timing.

"Miss Thatcher, my mom wants to talk to you."

She took the little girl's hand and was led away.

After a few conversations with parents, which were nothing but smiles, she went back into her classroom and texted Jack.

"On my way to Abigail's in just a bit."

His phone beeped and he looked down. He smiled as he sat at the bar, beer in hand. He really was planning to do the hot chocolate but the aftermath of the meeting called for something a little stronger.

Abigail came over and gave him his cranberry turkey sandwich. "Elizabeth on her way?"

He nodded as he took a bite. "Thank goodness. I need some sanity."

The woman laughed and reached behind the bar, grabbing a glass of water for herself.

"Meeting went that bad?"

He wasn't one for negativity but he was a bit disappointed. "I don't know. Too many cooks in the kitchen I think."

Abigail laughed and nodded. "Don't I know it."

They shared a smile and Abigail was called away. He looked down at his phone and scrolled through a site he had bookmarked. There in front of him was his future and he was so ready.

Just then he got another text.

"Does Maverick need to be taken out?"

That dog. That lovely dog. The dog that was nothing but joy and happiness to her.

He texted back quickly.

"Nope. Took him out just before I got here."

And then a smiley face.

Yup, he was more than happy.

She got into the car, smelling of crayons, jelly and children. She put her hair up because the curls were failing her from the full school day and she wanted it off her face. She inhaled deeply in the cool air, feeling more in the spirit than ever.

When she arrived at Abigail's she found Jack sitting at the bar watching ESPN.

He wasn't paying attention so she decided to have some fun as she came up behind him putting her cold hands on his cheeks causing him to jump. "Hey sweets."

The cold hit him first and then her cold lips on his cheek second. "Whoa!"

She came up beside him and he smiled wide, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her in. "You little sneak."

She shed her coat putting it on the back of a chair and slid into the seat. "Too easy."

He had to say when it came to her, everything was easy and it made him know for sure that she was more than his forever. She was his always.

"So what did you get?"

He still had half as he slid the plate over. "Turkey."

Jack was always a good sharer. "Awesome. And thanks."

They exchanged a smile as he told her about his meeting and she told him of the great day she had.

She rubbed his arm as he told her that it didn't go so well.

He smiled wide as she told him how well the kids behaved and about their afternoon snowflakes.

"Sounds like a perfect day."

She drank her hot cider and nodded, finishing the sandwich. "Almost. A night with you and Maverick would make it perfect."

He hoped for many more as he ordered a hot cider for himself. "Well we can do that tonight. I got my schedule and looks like I'm normal till Christmas."

That was good. She almost didn't want to bring up Lake Tahoe but decided it was now or never. "My father asked me if we would go to Lake Tahoe for Christmas."

He looked down and sighed, hopefully not so loud that she could hear it as he ran his hand through his hair trying to keep the peace.

"You know I would…"

She could tell he didn't want to so she interrupted him. "I don't want to go."

That shocked him as he looked at her. "Wait. You don't?"

She shook her head as she grabbed a fry and put into her mouth making him wish he was the fry. She saw how he was watching her and she herself now wished they were home because she was feeling a little happy and had some pent up energy to burn.

She turned to him and took his hand that was on his leg looking at him in the eye. "We did Thanksgiving with family. I just want to be with you. Like that Christmas two years ago when I told you I loved you."

He loved that. He loved her. And just being with her with no one else sounded magical.

"Ok. You can tell him I'm working."

She leaned in and nodded just a little bit, getting really close, just inches from his lips where people could see but no one would stare. Her voice at a whisper.

"Let's go have the perfect day."

He didn't have to be told twice as he smiled against her lips, kissing her just a little and then pulling back, but never leaving her eyes.

"Ok."

He paid the bill and both of them couldn't get home fast enough.

She entered first, struggling with the key because a thrill was running through her and she couldn't gain her bearings. Luckily for her, he got caught at a traffic light so she was able to shed her coat, her bag and her clothes all before he got home.

He found her in their bed, already stripped and it didn't take long for him to join her. The smell of peppermint, vanilla and spice lofted in the air as the sun had already set, a small yellow light illuminated them as they found the perfect ending in each other's arms.

She awoke to find him still asleep and the dog on top of the bed, curled up at her feet.

The yellow light was still on as she moved out of the bed, grabbing a silk robe from the back of the door, a gift from him last Christmas, tying it up and going to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

The room was dark as she went over to the tree to turn it on, sparkling in the room. She smiled as she looked at it, the ornaments both young and old. There was a few from her students, a few from Jack's childhood and a few from her own. She found the one that they bought together last Christmas, a beautiful angel they had found in a small shop when they vacationed in the mountains.

He reached over and felt the bed empty but something warm by his feet. He looked down to see the dog sprawled out and dead to the world. He chuckled and got out of bed, seeing it was almost midnight. He pulled on some sweatpants that were draped over a chair and went into the living room to find her silhouetted against the tree.

He just watched her for a moment. The shimmering light coming off her porcelain skin. He looked down to her hand to imagine another beautiful light coming off it.

She turned when she felt someone behind her. She smiled and then turned back to the tree, looking down at a few more ornaments, remembering the stories behind them.

He went to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her in, feeling the silk under his fingers with the knowledge there was nothing under it but her. He was already feeling himself get away again and he knew that for the rest of his life, he would never tire of the way she felt all over him.

She sighed happily into him, putting her hands on top of his as he rocked her gently from side to side, feeling his strong muscles keeping her in and keeping her tightly to him. His safety, his protection and his pure love for her was everything that she could ever need. And want. Her desire for him would never wane because he always took her breath away.

"I hope I didn't wake you."

He put his head on her shoulder and looked at the tree. "I thought I might find you here."

She smiled as she felt his fingers, wondering what it would be like to feel a silver ring on it. Or gold. "You know my happy place."

They were both quite deep in thought as they enjoyed the silence of the cold night, warm in each other's arms.

She got two glasses of water and they went back to the bed to find Maverick still asleep. Gently he got into the bed first and she followed, as she slipped out of her robe. He kept his sweatpants on as she laid her head on his chest, pulling the sheet up to cover them both.

"Night Jack."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Night Elizabeth."

She reached to turn off the light and the room got dark, but both of them could see the light from the tree in the living room.

He didn't mind it being on.

The next few days they both were busy with school and work. The dog was taken out in the morning by Jack and let out by Elizabeth in the afternoon. She yelled at Maverick when he chewed on her shoe and Jack told the dog to go away when he spilled an open container of milk all over.

But the time they both had off together, they took him for long walks while holding hands, smiling and laughing at the way his ears flapped in the wind. The first snow fell two weeks before Christmas and they got into a snowball fight while Maverick just wanted to eat the snow.

Dinner at Abigail's was the norm while Jack helped her put up more Christmas decorations. Elizabeth made a batch of her grandmother's peppermint cheesecake that most thought wouldn't be very good, but ended up being a huge hit.

The days leading up to the Christmas party were nothing but stressful for Jack. He was moody but she knew how to handle it and they usually made up in bed, which only delayed him more. But she didn't mind and he seemed quite happy with the solution.

The morning of the big event, they both arrived early to help set up. Food trucks lined the street while Santa arrived and got ready. Presents were wrapped and activities were set up. Christmas music was playing over the loudspeaker in the firehouse and the police station that was attached.

Everyone was dressed festively. Even the pets.

"Elizabeth am I really putting this on him?"

She giggled as he was struggling to put it on. "It's cute. And kids love it when you dress them up. Oh wait!" she dug through her bag.

The dog made some grunting noises and Jack agreed. "Don't blame me. But we love her so let's do this ok?"

Maverick stopped moving and Jack was able to get the sweater on while Elizabeth came back with something in hand and Jack put his hands up waving them at her.

"No! I draw the line with that."

She squatted down and made a pout face. "Grinch. He will love it!"

Jack groaned and watched as she tried to put the antlers on the Beagle but he was having none of it and started to move away while she chased him. "Hey! Maverick, here boy!"

After five minutes of running around, she stood and put up her hands. "Fine, fine. The sweater is enough."

He took note of her tight skinny jeans, ivory cashmere sweater and her signature necklace. And those curls. And that winter-kissed skin. He had to take a breath as he walked to grab her coat and Maverick's leash.

She got into her coat and watched him put the leash on Maverick. She took note of his red button down, dark jeans that were rolled up, and his lace up boots that were dressy and yet worn in. And the stubble and the messy hair. She had to take a breath.

The kids came in one by one, as they were greeted by firemen and policemen and many others. They found their seats for the crafts they wanted to do while parents were outside buying food and getting free hot chocolate.

Elizabeth brought out the cookies Abigail provided, while Jack was clad in a Santa hat and giving directions. All the while they looked over at each other smiling and winking as often as possible.

Abigail joined them halfway through, bringing more cookies and some pastries.

The kids all rushed to grab them while Elizabeth helped run the ornament making station.

"Hey Abigail."

They shared a hug while Elizabeth painted a schoolhouse on an ornament.

"Look at this turnout!"

There was a long line for Santa and it seemed more adults were coming in with food and lots of smiles.

"Isn't it great?"

Abigail nodded. "I can't believe Jack did all this. Well, and you too. But this is so wonderful. Do you need any help?"

Elizabeth looked around. "Looks like we've got it all handled. Go and have some eggnog. This woman named Patrice made it. It's so good!"

Abigail looked at her funny. "Better than mine?"

Elizabeth suddenly felt bad but Abigail laughed. "Oh you are such a dear. I'm going to try it right now and then get the recipe."

Jack watched everyone having a good time, finding the crowd filled with love and compliments. He had already received cards from a few parents and a few phone numbers without asking. That was uncomfortable, but he was so happy people were enjoying themselves. But no one more than Elizabeth.

She really looked like an angel as she spent time with each kid. She got down to their level, asked questions and brought over Maverick so they could pet him. Maverick was being good and allowing all types of people to give him love. But it was really her because she made all the difference.

His heart could not have been more filled.

When the last child left, two hours after it was scheduled to end, he was exhausted and she could barely stand. Her back hurt and her legs were sore. But as the group came together, cheering that the money raised was over their goal, they all hugged each other. When he found her, finally being able to touch her for the first time since the morning, he kissed her and wrapped his arms tightly around her, whispering in her ear, "thank you. You are my angel."

She smiled as she felt his hard body grow soft against her. His heart was so big and she wanted nothing more than for him to ask her for forever.

The committee spent the next hour cleaning up and drinking eggnog. Abigail had invited everyone for drinks and food, so the whole party was going to move there. As the President of the event, Jack was the last to leave, making sure everything was in order and clean.

Elizabeth took Maverick from a committee member and patted the dog, scratching his ears and smiling at him. "You got a lot of love today. You were such a good boy."

She stood and pulled on the leash telling him to follow while Jack was finishing up. "Hey Jack, I'm going to take Maverick home and meet you at Abigail's. Can you find a ride?"

He looked up to see the two of them. They made quite the picture. He needed that one for the fridge.

"Sure, I'll see you there. Be safe."

He always said that when it got dark. She found his coat and pulled out his keys and something else.

There were cards… and phone numbers? One just had a number and another said, "My Hero."

She let out a giggle. So cliché.

She put them all back and then made her way to his car, as Maverick was lagging behind. "'Com'on boy! Let's go home."

The dog got into the car and she drove singing Nat King Cole to which the dog howled a few times.

She got home and turned on the tree, making sure Maverick had some food and water before she left again.

Jack made it to Abigail's to find the crowd happy and warm. They all patted his back and even did a toast to which he grew bright red. He took the free drink and found a spot in the corner, in a booth to which more free food was brought over with many hugs and congratulations.

Elizabeth found it quite cheerful when she entered, finding him in the corner, talking to a committee member who was standing to the side. She slipped into the booth across from him and grabbed a soft pretzel, popping it into her mouth.

He noticed her and smiled while he was still talking. This woman could talk. And talk and talk. Elizabeth gathered that fact quickly as she made funny faces and stuck out her tongue to distract him, the woman completely unaware of Elizabeth's presence right behind her.

"Thank you Mrs. Evans, I appreciate all your kind words."

Somehow the woman wasn't getting the hint, so Elizabeth in all her playfulness, slid her hand down under the table and put it right on the inside of his thigh, just close enough for him to know what she was thinking.

When he felt her hand, he knew she meant business and the woman was blissfully unaware of what Elizabeth was doing, as were all the others around. She kept doing it and it was making him crazy as he could feel his body temperature rise and something else too.

She was both terrible and sneaky. When her hand emerged back up again she put another piece of pretzel in her mouth and gave him a wink.

"And yes, we should get together after the New Year."

He knew better than to look at Elizabeth. That would only give her what she wanted and he wanted it too but this lady was still talking and he had to end this.

"Thank you again Mrs. Evans. I'm going to enjoy my evening." He looked directly at Elizabeth then.

The woman finally followed his gaze and she saw Elizabeth, causing her to shriek a little. "Oh goodness I didn't see you there Elizabeth."

She smiled as wide as she could. "Sorry for the scare. I just dropped in."

Jack took a sip of his beer as he had to stifle a laugh.

The woman said her goodbyes and they were finally left by themselves. He was first to say something quiet across the table.

"That was a very devious thing you did."

She shrugged and grinned as she reached for his beer taking a long sip. "Christmas cheer Jack."

He couldn't even form words as he watched her swallow his beer. Another thing he didn't need to see. He was more than tired but he seemed to be finding a second wind.

"So, what do I get for being your partner in all of this?"

She was being cheeky. He liked that.

She felt a bit brazen all of a sudden. And full of want for him. She couldn't feel more tired and worn out but he always seemed to make her full of energy.

He cocked his head to the side and kept his hands in his lap, even though she was beckoning him from across the table, begging him to touch her. "The satisfaction of a job well done."

He took his beer and finished it, calling over the waitress with his eyes, not lifting a finger. Elizabeth saw his look and she found herself more and more warm.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow knowing he was playing a game as he ordered two more beers and she ordered more pretzels.

When the waitress was gone, she looked at him. "I think you scored yourself another number. I'm impressed."

He went red and she chuckled.

So she saw the numbers? But she didn't look upset as he tried to find an explanation. "Elizabeth…I…."

She quickly cut him off. "I would probably do the same thing if you weren't mine already. I have a soft spot for men who have a kind heart and who work well with others."

He let out a sigh of relief as he ran his hand through his hair, shaking off the tiredness a bit. "I work best with you."

She felt her cheeks go red, reading into it a bit more just as he intended. She adjusted in the seat, already wanting to go home and celebrate.

He watched her get a bit uncomfortable and it made him smile even wider. He could play her game too.

The beers came quick and once again he didn't have to pay as the waitress said it was taken care of.

They clinked their glasses together and sipped quietly as they hashed over the highlights of the day. She showed him some pictures she took and he realized there were none of the two of them.

"Come here."

He scooted over and she squeezed in next to him, the booth barely big enough to fit them on one side. But she had a feeling he meant to do that.

He took her phone and put it in selfie mode. "Smile."

She looked terrible but leaned into him, the two of them looking very happy but whiplashed by the day.

He handed the phone back and kissed her cheek, whispering against her temple. "Ten more minutes and then let's get out of here."

His hand was on her knee and she felt herself stiffen and yet soften where she needed to be. He too felt his blood race through his skin, wanting to kiss her long and slow right then.

Ten minutes never felt so long as they snuggled close together in the booth, giggling and playfully hitting each other on the arm. Very private things were whispered back and forth as they took turns nuzzling their lips to the other's ear.

She ate her pretzels and he finished off her beer.

Just as someone was approaching them, she jumped out and reached for her coat and he did the same.

"Oh you guys leaving?"

Jack couldn't wait. Elizabeth couldn't wait.

"Yeah, we've had a very long day."

The man smiled and patted Jack's shoulder. "Of course. Have a great night you two and thanks again Jack."

Jack nodded and put his hand on the small of her back as she waved goodbye to everyone and they all yelled thanks to Jack.

It was cold when they got outside and it didn't take long for him to kiss her. He didn't want to wait any longer.

She was pretty sure he was buzzed as he kissed her with the passion that she couldn't get enough of and always escaped to.

His arms wrapped around her waist as he tasted the beer and the vanilla spice lotion she had put on that morning. She fit so perfectly into him while he found all the places that made her shake and quiver and yet let him in every time.

He slid into her car knowing he was too buzzed to drive and she slid into the drivers' side. He reached over and kissed her again, cupping her face with one hand.

There was nothing he couldn't do. He had heart. He had style. He had great moves. He had it all as she kissed him again, always deep and soulful.

When he broke the kiss, she touched her forehead to his, breathless and ready for him to slide his hand down and do more as she kept her eyes closed, the cold air in the car nothing to match the fire that was building between them.

He couldn't take it anymore. He needed a ring. He needed a story. He needed to tell her everything that made her perfect. He had it every day, with every moment he spent with her. This was their story.

His voice was low but sharp against her cheek. "I want you forever."

He had her. From the first hello on Main Street. To the first run in at Abigail's. From the school visits, to the dinners at his apartment. From the Sunday services where she would sing and he would join. To the song he played her for their first anniversary. From always giving her more than what she hoped for. To being the man that she had only dreamed of.

"I'm here Jack. Always."

He looked at her deep, pulling himself away from her, stroking her cheek with his thumb because she was so perfect even when she wasn't at her best. Because she was beautiful when she didn't think so. When she wanted to give up on a student but instead found a way. Her gifts were endless. Her soul was covered in hope and a belief that goodness can always come from darkness.

Just being there with him.

Just breathing.

She could feel his desire and his hope. She could feel the strength on the outside of him, but also to his inmost being. She knew how to read him well and she knew he was compassionate and beautiful in everything he did. He always knew what she needed even when she hadn't quite figured it out yet. He knew how to hold back and when to let go. He was her partner in living.

Just being there with her.

Just breathing.

The ring was in his desk at work.

And he wasn't going to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all my reviewers and readers. Special thanks for my super proofer and champion **Lisa**. You rock.

This chapter has some angst. I was listening to Peter Gabriel's cover of "Heroes." If you would like to listen, it may enhance the chapter for you.

Thank you all again!

She tried to not think about the danger. The way he would leave for work in his uniform or come in from the night shift while she was getting ready for her day.

He kissed her on the cheek before he left or as he got into bed. She would watch him as he settled in, sometimes still dressed because he was so tired and worn out from the night. She sometimes asked but when he didn't want to share, she knew better than to push.

The ring had moved from his desk to the file cabinet in the office of their apartment. It was locked because he didn't want her to find it.

It was just a matter of days now that Christmas was just a week away.

He settled into the bed while she put her hair up. "Busy night?"

He put his watch on the nightstand and yawned. "Paperwork."

She nodded and smoothed her pony as she looked at both sides of her face, finding that her lips were getting chapped from the wind. She sighed and looked over at him. So handsome, even as tired as he was. She turned off the light as she put on her fitness tracker that was next to his watch.

He smiled at her and pulled the covers up, wishing she could stay with him. "Have a good day."

She leaned down and kissed his cheek, feeling the stubble and the smell of coffee and police station. "Sleep well. I'll see you later."

Both sets of eyes locked on each other as she ran her hand lightly through his hair.

And then she disappeared down the hall and he heard her voice telling the dog to be good and the sound of the door closing.

He fell into a deep sleep soon after.

She was busy grading during her free period while the kids had their first special of the day when another teacher came in.

"Elizabeth, did you get the alert on your phone?"

She stood and reached for it. "No."

The fellow teacher looked down at her phone and was scrolling, reading out loud to her.

"There's some sort of standoff at a local business. They say some guy has a gun and has taken hostages."

That sounded terrible and scary. "Where?"

The woman continued. "A few blocks from here."

And then the announcement came over the loudspeaker as they heard it come through the school.

Lockdown.

Jack was up and running to the station to get his orders and as he reached the entrance there were already teams forming and directions being barked out.

"Team Two of Langley, Daniels and Michaels, you will be standing guard by the school, making sure they are safe."

He didn't have time to look down at his phone and he didn't hear the beeps and the ringing.

Quickly she rounded up her students to the safe areas, locking doors and huddling. She was scared but she had to be strong for the children, making sure she had crayons and paper.

"Let's all draw a happy memory." Her voice still shook.

The children were young enough to not know what was going on but old enough to realize that something was different.

She told them to be quiet and kept texting him.

He was on the perimeter of the building, wearing a vest. His youth and agility made him a good candidate to be placed where the shooter might run.

His phone was in the car as he had his radio on his shoulder, listening in. His breath was sharp and calculated while he could feel the cold seep through his clothes and come out of his mouth. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to relax and keep calm, thinking of her. And time.

There was no response and she had to keep focused on the students who were being so incredible. She huddled next to two girls who looked frightened as the room was dark and the school was quiet. They were all on the floor coloring as best they could; she quietly praised a few and colored her own beautiful rainbow, whispering silent prayers.

Jack was listening to the negotiator, as the man seemed hell bent on hurting others and possibly himself. He thought of her smile, her laugh and then he heard a noise.

And reality snapped him back.

She heard sirens. Even from the distance. Some of the children looked to her as she tried to reassure them.

"It's ok. Everyone is safe. Let's keep coloring and think about things that make us happy."

There was a stuffed bear in the corner and she went to grab it, staying low on her hands and knees, giving it to Grace who was crying. She found it hard to not break down herself. "Oh Grace honey, take Bear and he will make you even stronger. Close your eyes and think of a happy place you've been with your family."

The little girl's shaky hand took Bear as Elizabeth embraced her, while they both closed their eyes and took deep breaths.

Jack jumped out of his body as he heard the shots. One. Two. Three.

It would be over soon. It had to be.

And then he felt something. Warm.

She could feel the chaos. The rushing of people. The sounds were louder and closer. Something was happening. Something bad.

The children all embraced her in the corner, clutching her and each other as they waited for the silence again.

They were quiet, they were perfect and they were safe.

 _She arrived in town on a hot day in August. It was a last minute hire and she was more than happy to leave the life behind that had become so routine and predictable._

 _With a car full of stuff and a U-Haul that was a day behind, she parked on what she thought was Main Street. It was cute. Quaint. Homey._

 _Tired from the drive, she got out and stretched her legs. Her phone had a low battery since her car charger broke and her other one was packed away somewhere. Maybe someone would take pity on her and let her use one._

 _Jack had been so tired of the small town life. He was making a difference but wondered if he would be more suited for a place that had more than two traffic lights and a bar that would stay open past midnight._

 _But then he saw her, standing. Just standing._

 _He almost dropped his drink._

 _She turned, the sun harsh and her dress a bit too short for public but all her other clothes were packed away and she was so overheated from driving in the sun all day. She didn't know it was going to be this hot._

 _There was someone on the other side, looking at her. He was dressed in what she thought was a uniform. She squinted. Maybe a policeman? She smiled over at him and waved._

 _He looked to his left and then to his right making sure he was looking at her. He didn't want to be that guy. The sun was over her, still was not washing out her beauty. Long hair, long legs and a beautiful smile, lifting his sprits and his heart. He waved back._

 _Maybe he would be ok here._

 _She watched him for another moment, his smile burning her more than she already was._

 _She had made her first connection._

Face to face with the man who had changed so many lives.

He felt it again. Couldn't react fast enough as he could feel his gun in his hands down at his hip.

He was able to get it up and fire twice before hitting the ground, before blacking out.

Silence. Dead silence.

She looked at the faces of the children as she held a few tightly in her arms as they all had closed their eyes. She whispered the Lord's Prayer as she heard the pounding of her own heart in her temple and the pain rush through from the top to the bottom of her body before it went numb.

It would only be minutes now. It would all be over soon.

" _Wait, I thought you were looking to leave this place?"_

 _He chuckled as he drank his beer. "Haven't made up my mind yet."_

 _Abigail gave him a look as she took his plate from the bar. "Back and forth. You confuse me Jack."_

 _He nodded in in agreement as he looked up at the football game. It was quiet for a Saturday but he didn't mind. Getting off a 24-hour was brutal and he was planning to go home to sleep anyway._

 _Elizabeth pulled into the parking lot and got out, needing food and a break from unpacking. She had no food and she had no patience to make anything and Yelp said this was the place in town._

 _She grabbed her small purse and walked in, expecting a crowd but found none. She was happy because she was sweaty and ragged, dressed in just a V-neck t-shirt and cut-off denim shorts. But the listing said casual._

 _Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her. She was approaching the bar on the other side, smiling and looking up at the TV._

 _She was even prettier up close._

 _She took a seat at the bar and ordered a beer and decided on a personal pizza because that's what you did when you moved—pizza and beer._

 _He didn't know if he should go over and introduce himself, feeling crusty and looking like he had aged ten years from the lack of sleep._

 _The beer felt good going down and she realized she was probably drinking it a little too fast. She looked down at her phone, finding it awkward that she didn't know anyone and didn't want to be that person who looked lost._

" _Hi."_

 _He decided to go simple and casual as he approached her._

 _A voice caused her to look up. It was the guy from before. She knew there was a reason she gave him a wave. No one could ignore him._

" _Hey."_

 _He caught her smile and he felt his heart race and his breath hitch. All the signs of a something happening that was all impulse and not thought out. He liked it._

" _Do you mind?"_

 _She didn't as she extended her hand for him to sit down, noticing he was drinking the same beer as her._

 _He noticed she was drinking the same beer as her but didn't want to draw attention to it. He took a long drink because he was feeling very warm sitting close to her._

 _Abigail delivered her pizza and she looked at her watch._

" _Wow, you guys are fast!"_

 _Abigail looked to Jack._

" _Ask this guy here. He told me three years ago when I opened this place that quick service is the only service."_

 _She looked at him and smiled. "So you are an officer and an advice columnist?"_

 _He chuckled. "Most people don't take my advice but I have been known to have a few gems every now and then, right Abigail?"_

 _The woman smiled and looked to them both. "Sure. Are you new to town?"_

 _Elizabeth couldn't wait to eat as she looked up, suddenly very aware she was being looked over by them both._

" _I am. New teacher at Sherwood Elementary."_

 _Abigail smiled at Jack and he noticed. "Wonderful. I'm Abigail and this is Jack."_

 _She gave him a nice long look and he couldn't help but smile. She was making him all giddy._

" _Elizabeth." She only thought it right to extend her arm, taking Abigail's and then turning to Jack._

 _He took it and they lingered a bit in each other's grasp while locking eyes; smiles abounded and dimples came out._

 _He was captivated by and instantly smitten with the schoolteacher._

 _She was taken by the beautiful man in blue._

The all clear was given an hour later. She let out a sigh of relief as the lights came back on and a notice went out that the man had been captured.

The children were still clutched tight to her as parents came in one-by-one to get their children. She knew there would be an emergency meeting and she would have to stay.

Her phone was quiet except for the news alerts. When the room was quiet she dialed him and knew he was probably busy with the aftermath but needed to leave a message for him. She was desperate for his voice.

"Hey, it's me. I'm safe. I hope you are ok. I know you are but just call me when you can. I know you are busy but please call me or text me or something. I love you and I'll see you at home. I love you Jack. I love you."

She hung up and looked out the window, watching the cars pull out from the parking lot. The craziness lingering. She wrapped her arms tight around herself to keep the emotion from spilling out.

"Elizabeth, do you want to go to the meeting together?"

She turned to see a fellow teacher in the doorway as she wiped the threatening tears from the corner of her eyes. "Yeah. Give me a minute."

The woman nodded and she went to clean up the crayons from the floor that were left behind and she told herself that everything was fine.

It hurt. His abdomen. His leg. All of his body felt like it was on fire and then the pain was almost too much. A constant feeling of knives being poked all around.

"Jack! You will be fine, just hold on."

Someone was over him but he didn't know who. There were flashes of light. Of voices. Of desperation. He didn't understand and he couldn't speak. Something was making him tired but he couldn't close his eyes.

Elizabeth. Where is she? Was she here? He felt pinned to something as the lights only got brighter and brighter as he could feel himself sliding back into the darkness.

The meeting was important but she couldn't focus. There was still so much that had to be digested as fellow teachers talked about the experience. When it got too heavy, they dismissed because they all needed time to process.

When she left the meeting she darted to her classroom and got her things, needing to get home and wait for him.

Nothing from her phone. She thought it was curious because by now she thought he would have responded to her. She texted him again and then headed to her car exhausted and overwhelmed. The sun was going down, and she couldn't shake the feeling that somewhere something was happening that she didn't know about.

As she got into the car, she belted herself and looked down at the wheel and then back to the front of the school.

And then she cried because she was scared.

 _She had a long first month. A good month but long. She planned to celebrate tonight at Abigail's with a watermelon martini and some pretzel bites._

 _As she put her things in her briefcase, there was a knock on the door. She looked up to see Jack carrying a balloon and something else._

 _He thought she deserved a small present for her hard work as he entered the school. He was her champion and he wanted her to know it always as he carried in a "Congrats" balloon and a small cake._

" _What is this?"_

 _He entered, smiling and placing the cake on the desk. "Your favorite, vanilla cake and a balloon because I know how much you like them."_

 _He remembered the story of how she was surprised with a room full of balloons for her Sweet 16. It had been her favorite part of the whole day and he remembered._

 _She looked up to see a graduation hat on it and he noticed._

" _Yeah, so I guess they make these all year round. Sorry, it's all they had."_

 _She laughed as she went to him, kissing his cheek, surprising herself but his reaction told her that it wasn't weird. He smelled of aftershave and doughnuts._

 _He was more than happy to get a kiss from her and while he wanted to do more, he wanted to get to know her better first. She was special to him and he wanted her to know that he admired her and watched out for her._

" _Thank you. And for the cake too. It's like my birthday but not!"_

 _They shared a laugh as he took her briefcase, putting the leather strap over his shoulder in a gesture of help and friendship. He had done it before and she didn't seem to mind. He visited her after school at least once a week and they both secretly loved it._

" _Will Abigail let me eat this there?"_

 _He smiled wide as she took it in her hand, while clutching the balloon. "I think she'll allow it. She made it."_

 _Watching him smile was enough to make her heart melt while her briefcase hung from his shoulder. She didn't know why, but every time he did it a thrill went through her. Like a boyfriend would do. Like a lover would do. Like a husband would do._

 _They walked out of school and made plans to meet at Abigail's to eat the cake._

 _As he walked away, he heard her voice._

" _Hey Jack?"_

 _He turned._

 _She smiled again and stole his heart._

 _She couldn't help but just look at him. At his generosity. His giving. His thoughtfulness._

" _I love… my cake."_

 _He nodded and turned back around because he knew that she felt it too but wasn't ready._

 _She wasn't ready but someday she would be._

Her phone was ringing as she pulled into the lot of their apartment. She reached for it, scrambling as it fell to the floor of the passenger side. She cursed and unbuckled her belt, leaving the car running.

Surely this was an omen.

The phone was still ringing by the time she slid her finger to answer it. "Hello?"

"Is this Elizabeth Thatcher?"

She didn't have to guess because she already knew as she belted herself again and put the car in reverse.

"Is he all right? Where is he? I'm on my way."

There was only one hospital in a thirty-mile radius as she sped through the two traffic lights to get to it.

All he could feel was pain. And see light. Bright light. Maybe he was crossing over? But there was so much more. So much he needed to do and hadn't done yet.

He couldn't talk and he was pretty sure that he was somewhere else that wasn't in reality. But he was hurting so that was good. _Right?_ But then the pain was slipping away and he was feeling nothing. And he couldn't feel himself breathing. The end. It was the end.

She parked the car and ran because she didn't know how much time she had. She couldn't even feel the tears or the ache or the fear because all she could see was the glass doors to the hospital entrance and the smell of cotton balls and rubbing alcohol overtook her. There was no feeling.

The desk was right up front as she rushed to it, trying to keep it together because that's what he would want.

"I'm Elizabeth Thatcher, my Jack was brought here. Officer Jack Thornton."

The woman looked at her and then at the computer. "He's in surgery. Floor Three."

Elizabeth wasn't sure if the lady was still talking because she was already running to the elevator and trying to find floor three. The doors opened just as she needed them to and she rushed into it, finding a woman there with a young child.

"Three please."

Now is where she had to find her strength. She looked down at the little girl who didn't look more than four. She looked scared.

The ride up was long and when it dinged she walked out, no longer needing the feel to run but there was still urgency. Again she found herself in front of a desk.

"I was told Jack Thornton was here. Surgery. I'm Elizabeth Thatcher."

He didn't know where he was but he was still here. He thought. But it was still dark. But he could feel something. So maybe he was in heaven and you could still feel human? Maybe he would see his dad and his mother. And he would hug them. He would tell them how much he missed them. But he didn't want to be here. He wanted to be there. With her. It wasn't his time yet.

He tried to breathe but couldn't. There wasn't anything to focus on. Everything went white and then flashed deep colors. Reds, blues, greens, yellows and pinks. Her skin was white but darker in summer. Her lips were pink. Her hair was brown with orange and yellow streaks. Her eyes were blue. The bluest of earth and sky.

" _So did you grow up here?"_

 _He nodded as he put some noodles on his plate. It was his turn to cook and as expected, he made pasta. It was about the only thing he couldn't burn._

" _Born and raised."_

 _She poured the meat sauce over her pasta from the pot on the stove. While he never presented too much variety in his meals, she always appreciated that he tried and always had a new dessert for her. Tonight it was peanut butter cheesecake and she couldn't wait. They both had a thing for desserts._

 _He had a small table set up, his apartment nothing special but he put down a tablecloth and always had wine. She went to it and sat down, taking a sip of wine while he watched her wait for him._

" _Did you ever think about leaving?"_

 _That was a loaded question as he took the seat opposite of her and made sure that he didn't get pasta sauce all over his button down. It was new and expensive._

 _She couldn't help but notice the new shirt. And the slightly gelled hair. And the stubble. And the dark jeans. She had to take another sip of wine because she felt like this was a date and the last thing she needed was to let herself get too carried away… which is why she should probably stop drinking._

 _Her dress was adorable. And it was beautiful. But the real beauty was her just sitting there, curls long and fluffy. Her skin smooth and her lips just begging to be traced and kissed just light and soft. Her necklace showed off her neck that was sprinkled with just a few freckles that he wished he could touch._

" _A few times but this has always been home."_

 _She nodded and picked at her bread, popping a small piece in her mouth. Suddenly she felt very warm._

" _I've always longed to be in a place that felt like that. Growing up in a city and not having my parents around much, I've never really felt that homey feeling."_

 _She looked down because getting personal was hard and she didn't want him to think that she was a complainer. Surely he knew she was well off._

 _He didn't understand that feeling but he would listen. And he would be there. And mostly he wanted her to know that she had him._

" _You'll find it."_

 _She looked up and smiled. He was right but he was also safe. She knew that maybe he wanted to say more but he knew the boundaries. Even if she wanted him to cross them._

" _Yeah, I hope."_

 _They shared another quick glance before they ate in comfortable silence._

"Elizabeth!"

She turned to see a fellow officer. She went to him without getting a response from the receptionist.

"George! How is he? What's going on?"

The man led her to a chair where she didn't want to sit but he insisted so she did. She clutched his arm, waiting on some kind of news because she knew this place was where she would either hear the worst or hope for a future.

"He was shot. In the lower abdomen and the thigh. He lost a lot of blood and they are trying to remove the bullets. I don't know anything else. But he saved a lot of people Elizabeth."

But what about him?

She was stone faced, out of body as she sat trying to process or shut it all out. They always said that this could happen. That he was the one who went in. That he was placed in the front lines. She was always scared for him but she knew he wanted to be where the action was. But now it was too close and she felt herself go cold.

Voices. There were voices. So maybe he wasn't in the afterworld after all. He still was on Earth, living and breathing. But why couldn't he hear their words. Just muffles. Sounds but nothing else.

He should be scared but he didn't know where he was or what he was doing. He felt like flying but there was no wind. He didn't feel stiff. He just felt like he was there. A body that existed but couldn't do anything. Lifeless and colorless.

Maybe someone would come and rescue him. Maybe she would come. Maybe he would be thrown into another place, into another reality. Maybe she would be there. He couldn't imagine her not being there. She couldn't just be erased from him.

 _The church was adorned with flowers. It was the anniversary of his mother's death. He looked to her as he sat in the front pew while a reading was said in his mother's name. She was looking at him with such care and compassion and he never wanted to leave those eyes. They were saving him from the pain of the day._

" _And in special memory today and every day we pray for Charlotte Thornton. May she be resting in heaven and looking down at all of us with her wit and grace."_

 _He closed his eyes as he kneeled on the pew letting his grief wash over him. His mother was his rock and now as he thought of Elizabeth, he thought how much his mother would love her._

 _Elizabeth put her hand on his back, rubbing it gently as she felt him shake slightly. There was nothing she could say but she didn't have to. They had only known each other for 8 months but she felt like she had known him much longer. And in the moments of sadness she wanted to be there to support him and to let him break if he need to. She knew that he was strong for so many but he didn't need to be so strong for her._

 _When the mass ended, he took her hand and they walked out of the church together after thanking the priest._

 _He walked her to her car feeling a little bit lighter. "Thank you for being here today."_

 _She nodded and wished she didn't have to part from him but he needed to get to work and she needed to finish lesson plans. "If you need anything, you know where I am."_

 _He did but he didn't want to take advantage of her. "I'll be ok, but thank you."_

 _There was something so fragile about him when he was trying to be tough. She unlocked her hand from his because they didn't need to be so close now, but she bit her lip, wanting him to ask her to stay._

 _He wanted to hug her and whisper in her ear and do everything that he dreamed but it wasn't the right time or place and he was hurting. So he lingered his eyes on her before he turned and walked away._

 _She let out a deep breath and tried to stop her own hands from shaking as she got into the car._

 _There would be a time when he would ask for her._

They sat in the hard chairs for hours. She tried to distract herself by playing on her phone. She read a magazine. Six of them. She sat with a few fellow officers that had congregated and started telling stories about him. And it made her laugh but it made her sad because what if this was all she'd have?

A few people brought snacks and she paid for good coffee. It was past ten when a doctor finally came out.

"Family of Jack Thornton?"

She stood quickly and went to the older man, dressed in scrubs. She couldn't tell if he was happy or sad or anything. The poker face was killing her as she could feel George behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"I'm his girlfriend Elizabeth and these are his friends. His parents are both gone."

The doctor nodded as she couldn't feel anything but her feet trying to hold down the ground.

Everything was white. Everything was clean. He blinked and when he could finally look around, he saw paradise.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you ALL again for your awesome reviews! Enjoy this next installment.

And **Lisa** for being my champion sidekick in writing! Made this story all that much better! Follow her stories here! Amazing!

/

They said it was a coma. They didn't know when or if he would wake up. Hypovolemic shock and cardiac arrest, but he would have his leg. It was his heart and his brain that needed to come life and find the world again.

She leaned on his fellow officers for support—they held her and hugged her, reminding her that he was a hero and that heroes didn't die. But they did, and then they just lived in memory.

She wasn't ready to let go.

The room was dark except a little light from the fixture behind his bed. The beeps and whistles were loud and whirring as the machines worked when she walked in, her tears dry. He was there but so still. This wasn't the Jack she knew. This wasn't the one she wanted to see.

" _Seriously Jack do you have to beat me in everything?"_

 _She was upset. It was supposed to be a fun run but he made it into a competition and blew her away the last half mile. When she finished, she was winded and swatted his arm away when he reached for her._

 _He played that badly. He always wanted to win and to be the best. It was all in fun but as he watched her face, grimacing in pain and in anger he knew that she had no interest in this part of his character._

" _Sorry, I got a little overzealous."_

 _This was the part that she couldn't stand but couldn't bear for him to let go of. He needed that power and that ego to withstand the fear and uncertainty of the job. But she wished that he didn't have to be like that all of the time, because he wasn't competing for her attention, even if he thought so._

 _She stood up and started to walk away, pulling out her earbuds. Her legs throbbed and her ears pounded but she had to admit it felt good to push herself just a little more._

 _He watched her chest heave in and out and he couldn't believe that she was his. Even now. He sighed and realized that he had to let go of the insecurity he felt because she wasn't going anywhere. He knew that._

 _He walked over to her and reached for her hand, hoping she would take it._

 _She felt his sweaty palm come up and grab hers. She looked over to see his face full of sorry and she softened as she wrapped her fingers in his._

 _They walked hand in hand to the car in a peaceful silence._

She took his hand and wrapped her hand in it, afraid to move it too much because of all the tubes and monitors that were hooked up to him. He looked pale and his eyes were closed. She took a deep breath and whispered into the dark air, hoping he could hear and even if he couldn't, that maybe the angels above would pass along the message.

"I'm here. You be brave and I will be too. I love you."

She hovered over him, kissing his forehead feeling the warmth still coming off him, telling her that he was still living and beating.

The sand was warm. So was the sun. He was on some kind of island but he was alone, his clothing white. It sure felt like a place between the earth and heaven. He walked a few steps and then a few more as he looked out to see the ocean coming up. It was a beautiful blue and green, and the waves crashed lightly. He walked towards it, as his feet grew warm in the sand. When he hit the water, he felt a rush of cold run through him and he breathed in deep, causing him to fall back.

 _His apartment was a mess. A bachelor pad gone wild._

 _The kitchen was sticky. The living room needed a good declutter and the less said about the bathrooms the better. She came in with cleaning products when he was out at work. It was risky, but she was sick of looking at it._

 _He couldn't reach her and he was nervous. It wasn't like her not to pick up her phone. She said she was doing errands._

 _The music was loud and she didn't hear her phone beeping as she went first to the bathrooms and then to his room, finding old food wrappers and smelly shoes in the closet. She wondered how long they had been in there._

 _All he heard was some bad 80's song when he entered, smelling something lemon and the stench of bleach. She clearly was doing some cleaning._

" _Elizabeth?"_

 _She didn't hear him as she was knee deep in his closet pulling out some shoes and some shirts and whatever else was in the back of the closet._

 _He found her on her hands and knees, singing along and pulling out everything out of his closet. He took a second to admire her but then he got mad because she was crossing boundaries. And he was embarrassed._

" _Elizabeth!"_

 _His voice behind her told her he wasn't happy. She turned and stood, rubbing her hands on her jeans because she felt the crud on them. She turned off the music._

" _Your place is kinda gross so I thought I'd hel-"_

 _She couldn't get out the sentence because he was going to her and closing the closet door, or trying to because stuff was blocking it._

" _You can't just come in here and think you know what's best for me!"_

 _Clearly he was stressed because she wanted to do something nice and he was turning it into something terrible. She herself grew agitated, pointing to the stuff she pulled out._

" _These shoes Jack! They are like 50 years old. And these magazines?! I don't care, but do you really need them anymore? And don't get me started on the sweaty t-shirts balled up and your beautiful brand new brogues that are in the corner on top of other shoes when they need to be in their own separate place or at LEAST in the box."_

 _He refrained from rolling his eyes but he came back with a cheap shot anyways, tired and stressed from work. "All right mom. Go ahead and do whatever you want. I'll be out here watching the game." He felt like a child, but he also knew he was behaving like one._

 _He didn't want to deal with a fight and he knew better when she had something in her mind._

 _No, he wasn't getting away that easily as she followed him into the living room that still had to be vacuumed and dusted. "Why don't you get the vacuum and at least do the carpet? That way you can still watch your precious football."_

 _This was so not what he needed as he watched her grab the machine from the corner and roll it to him. He crossed his arms and looked down at her, trying to get her to feel guilty and because he didn't want to be mothered. "Why are you doing this? Can't you just do what you do and I'll do what I do?"_

 _She sighed and raised her voice just a little more. He didn't get it. "Because we are a team now Jack. We do things for each other. And if you don't want me to do something nice for you, then I won't. We can just enjoy each other's company some of the time but you know, other times I guess we'll just be separate."_

 _He could see the tension in her eyes. The stubbornness. But he could be the same. Not letting go just to prove a point. "You should have asked me. You can't just come in here and disrupt my life."_

 _This was going nowhere. She was at a loss as to why he wasn't listening or at least understand her point. But maybe she needed to just make hers a bit more as she pointed to him, angry and defiant. "But I did that! I came into your life and I changed it. For the better. To challenge and to be there when you needed someone. You did the same to me and I love you for it. You help me be more carefree and help me unwind. You are my fun, Jack. I'm not going anywhere." She put her hands on her hips. "And you better be prepared for a lot more disruptions in your life."_

 _He watched her lips purse and watched her hands shake. She was serious. She was intense. She was right. So right. And that's why he needed her because she was the balance and the even out he needed._

 _She watched him for a moment and then her voice went low because she didn't like the friction even if it was needed sometimes._

" _I'll make a pile and you can let me know what you want to do with your things. And you can watch the game. I know you are tired."_

 _She turned and started to walk away when she felt his hand on her arm, pulling her back in._

 _It didn't matter how upset or angry or confused he was because she was always the constant that he had to have. He craved her, even when his life was full. He pulled her into him, kissing her, afraid she would push him away, but he needed her to know that._

 _She accepted his kiss, even if she was still annoyed with him. Affection didn't always solve problems but she found herself melting into him, finding that his actions always were louder than his words. He loved her and needed her and this was how he told her._

 _He broke the kiss and touched her forehead with his, putting his hands on each of her arms, stroking up and down gently. He was wrong. And he needed her to know that he was stupid sometimes._

" _I'm sorry. I just can't believe you want to do all this for me sometimes. I've never had someone love me as much as you do."_

 _She nodded and looked up at him. Those smiling eyes got her every time. "Get used to it ok?"_

 _She kissed his nose and went back into the bedroom, making a pile._

 _He watched her disappear in the bedroom and then he looked at the vacuum. He sighed and plugged it in and ran it over the rug._

School was busy, but her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Jack. The students made him cards and the staff made her a few dinners. It was all over the paper now, but she didn't want the attention. Journalists were calling and a news crew was even parked outside the station for the next few days reporting on the status of the wounded officers.

After school, she changed into something more comfortable and went right to the hospital. She would sit for hours till she was told she had to leave. She often brought cookies and coffee for the nurses and doctors and they always let her stay longer than they were supposed to. She was given updates on his condition, which wasn't changing much.

She hung the students' cards in the room and they were quickly covering the walls. The small plastic Christmas tree that the teaching staff gave her was on the table beside him decorated with homemade ornaments from her class. There were flowers from her parents and they constantly asked for updates. They were willing to cancel their trip but she told them not to and that she would see them with Jack soon. She knew she'd lose it if they came.

It was peaceful here as he roamed around, keeping his hands in his pockets. It was also too quiet. He liked people around and he missed those he loved most. His heart hurt when he thought of her and when he tried to talk, he found no sound coming out. It was like he was locked out of his own body.

The days were getting darker sooner as she sat in the room reading "To Kill A Mockingbird" aloud because it was her favorite book. She knew he always liked to hear her read it.

She did the voices as best she could as she held his hand, while she read the words carefully, looking over at him, hoping that maybe he would respond to her. Just a squeeze, Jack. Please?

The nurses would smile as they came in, sometimes a few and sometimes just one. She got to know all of them very quickly.

When she pulled her hand away to turn the page, one of the nurses spoke up. "If you have one of those e-readers you wouldn't have to let go of his hand."

She smiled, marking her spot with the bookmark Jack gave her long ago. She glanced at the message that was such a good reminder for her before she moved up to stroke his hair that was getting long.

"I know. But he always enjoyed watching me read it."

" _Another book Elizabeth?"_

 _He snuggled into bed next to her, as she smelled the fresh shampoo and orange body wash that she just bought. She nodded and slid down into the bed so he could drape his arm across her stomach and pull her in._

" _I haven't read in like a week."_

 _He smiled as he smelled her hair and her skin, wrapped in the smell of him and of the fresh cotton sheets that they bought together just a few days before. It was the first investment they had made together in the short time since he moved in._

" _I wish I was a reader. English was never my thing. But I always liked shop and car repair."_

 _She giggled when she looked over at him, making his gooey eyes at her. He always knew how to get her going._

 _She closed the book and put the "think happy, be happy" bookmark inside and turned to her side. She got close to him, wanting to taste the mint toothpaste on his lips and tongue._

" _So why don't you ever service my car?"_

 _He shrugged and kept his eyes focused on hers. "I said I liked it, not that I was good at it."_

 _His legs tangled with hers under the sheets, wrapping her up even more as she laughed. He found the sound sweeter than anything he'd ever heard._

 _The room grew quiet as they both looked into each other's eyes and listened to their breathing synchronize. They always did that when they were thinking about each other._

 _He cupped her face with one hand and she leaned into it, feeling his body go soft and hard at the same time._

" _Maybe one day you will write a story about us?"_

 _She smiled and saw the love he had for her, for them, for their journey that had just begun._

" _I think you might actually read that one."_

 _He nodded as he kissed her gently, feeling everything all at once as he inhaled her and whispered against her lips, smiling and ready to express their love._

" _I think so."_

"Francine, thank you for being here, for me and for him."

The nurse looked over and gave her a big smile.

"Think nothing of it. You will be ok Miss Elizabeth, you and Jack."

They both exchanged another smile as Francine left the room and she was left to the quiet sounds of machines and her own heart beating.

All the children were ready for break but were good for Elizabeth. She was able to get through a few more lessons before they went crazy. A few parents passed along their well wishes and she received extra hugs and even a few cards. She found the apartment empty when she came home and the tree had not been lit for days.

Maverick was being taken care of by a neighbor and when she went to visit him, he was more than happy to see her.

She needed him as she took him out in the cold for a walk. He happily howled and enjoyed the exercise as she tried to focus on positive things, happy things and good thoughts. She said her prayers often and kept hanging to hope. She couldn't lose it.

 _The dog had already made his territory known. Elizabeth's bed._

" _Scout, move."_

 _He was trying to get in but the dog was just stuck there. Elizabeth had gone to work already and he was exhausted from the night shift._

" _Dog, let's go. Up."_

 _And of course the dog had to be on his side of the bed. He couldn't go over to the other or at least to the end of the bed._

 _Desperate times called for desperate measures. Jack took the dog and lifted him up out of his spot and put him at the end of the bed. The dog didn't seem phased as Jack put him down and stayed put as Jack huffed._

" _I'm glad we bought that really expensive dog bed for you."_

 _He glared at Jack and settled in to sleep but Jack was agitated and it wasn't because of the dog. It was too bright. The snow was reflecting off the ground and even with the blinds and curtains closed, it was no use. He couldn't sleep._

 _He tossed and turned and even put the pillow over his head to block it. No use._

 _Finally he gave up and reached for the remote, turning on the television to see if he could fall asleep to something._

 _He wasn't finding anything good until he ran across Top Gun. It was a decent movie and he started to watch it, knowing it probably wouldn't help him sleep but at least he would enjoy watching it._

 _The dog was sound asleep and looked peaceful. At least someone is sleeping._

 _Twenty minutes later, the dog started to stir and move towards Jack. He sat up in bed and welcomed the dog over, petting the small head that was now resting on his thigh._

" _You are too much, puppy. She sure loves you though."_

 _Jack found himself engaged in the movie while the dog seemed engrossed as well. He looked down to see the dog barking at the action scenes and growling at Ice. "Yeah, he's no good but he redeems himself."_

 _He chuckled as he realized he was talking to the dog and even more so, that he liked it. He was a good partner to hang out with when he wasn't just being a dog._

 _He howled every time Tom Cruise came on which was a lot. "You like Maverick boy? He's kinda cool I guess. I have a pair of sunglasses just like that."_

 _The dog gave him a look like 'really?' which caused Jack to laugh._

 _When the movie was over he settled again and really had to sleep. He had a date with Elizabeth tonight and he couldn't sleep at the restaurant. "Ok Scout, go to the end of the bed, go boy."_

 _The dog didn't budge and he was still on Jack's lap, which was nice but wouldn't help him get to sleep._

" _Boy let's go… move it… move Scout!"_

 _Now frustrated, he took a deep breath as he got on his hands and knees and patted to where he wanted him to go, using a different tactic. "Here Maverick, come here."_

 _And like magic, the dog came over and settled right where Jack patted. Jack was confused and elated. "Great job Maverick! Wait till I tell Elizabeth THIS story."_

 _He patted the dog and found sleep a few minutes later._

"Ok boy, go to Annie ok? I'll be back soon! Jack is going to see you too."

The dog gave her a few kisses before he scampered back into Annie's apartment. The two women exchanged a hug as she handed the leash back.

The hospital was bustling a little bit due to the Christmas festivities. Elizabeth had brought in some more cookies and even made goodie bags for those who weren't working. She wanted everyone to know how appreciated they were. And loved.

She exchanged hugs with some nurses and handed out what she could, all while wearing a Santa hat. She knew that Jack would want her to stay upbeat and positive and still keep that smile, even though she was struggling something fierce.

When she entered his room she found it a bit brighter. She reached for his hand and ran her hands through his hair, pushing it back from his face.

"Hey you."

She looked at the table and saw more cards. She didn't know where these came from and she looked at the envelopes.

Just then another nurse came in.

"Hi Elizabeth. Great hat! He's doing well today. Vitals are up. Doctors are encouraged."

She smiled and looked back at him, knowing one more day would be one more that he is still with her. "Wonderful. I hope to speak to Dr. Sacks today. I know he said time is everything."

The nurse nodded and took a few notes as Elizabeth watched. "Do you have any plans for Christmas, Rhonda?"

The woman smiled at Elizabeth and looked down at Jack. "Just my sons and my husband. Nothing crazy. This year my son will be able to come home. He was serving overseas for the last 14 months."

Elizabeth knew there were so many people out there that were just as scared and fearful as her. She thought of them and prayed for them often. It helped her to find her own strength, peace and smile, knowing the struggle was very real for so many. They were all in this together. "That's wonderful. Thank you to your son for his service."

The woman put the clipboard in its place and went to her, putting her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "He's going to be ok. Just like my son. I've been praying."

Elizabeth put her hand over the woman's hand as she looked down at Jack knowing that there were so many praying for him.

"Thank you."

It was quiet again except for the machines and the beeps. They were timed like her heartbeat and she hoped that it was Jack talking to her.

" _But it's so hot Elizabeth."_

 _She pulled out her suitcase and started to find t-shirts from the bottoms of drawers._

" _Easier to pack honey. Just get your cute butt over here so I can kiss you."_

 _He couldn't say no to that as he slowly made his way over, making her wait. She sighed, as she was able to pull three t-shirts out and in the suitcase while he was being funny._

 _But he made it worth it as he kissed her long and slow, taking his time with her mouth and tongue. While she didn't expect it, she leaned into it, very much enjoying it. Wrapping her arms around him, as he wrapped her in tighter, both feeling the thrill of their desire and the tension of pulling it back. He smelled of vanilla and she tasted of cider._

 _When they came together it was another world, another reality; they kept each other close, keeping their bodies against one another, as she felt the fire burn and he felt the tension build._

 _They ended up with the suitcase on the floor and the dog locked out._

 _Breathless in each other's arms she looked over at him, smiling. "Hot enough for you?"_

 _He lifted the sheet and looked down at her naked body. "Scorching."_

 _She laughed as he pulled her on top, the sheet falling away as he kissed her again and again and again. She felt his slick body under her and she couldn't deny him as they found their happy place again._

 _It was night-time by the time they got themselves together. Jack packed half the amount and she had to slip some extra clothes into her suitcase because she knew he would probably need more but wouldn't tell him so._

 _The backpacks were next as she went around the apartment grabbing toiletries while he sat on the couch with Maverick watching football._

" _Seriously is this all you are going to do at my parents?"_

 _He looked over at her and smiled. He knew better than to interfere when they were going on a trip. She had all the lists and the needs handled. "You said your dad loves football."_

" _He does but he also likes to talk so I would suggest you get to know the shipping business."_

 _He rolled his eyes and got up, while the dog just stayed. That was the last thing he wanted to do as he went to grab some water. "He knows I'm an officer. I don't know crap about shipping nor do I care."_

 _She had to admit it was boring. She shook her head and went to him, travel toothpaste and toothbrush in hand. "I know. But this is the first time you'll meet them."_

 _He softened as he offered the glass to her. She took a sip. "I know."_

 _He put the glass down and took the toothbrush from her hand. "How about I help you finish packing and you can tell me the basics of the business."_

 _She smiled big and followed him into the bedroom while rattling off the history of it._

It was late when the doctor came in.

"Elizabeth, Merry Christmas."

She stood and watched as he went to Jack, taking a look at his chart and then doing a check of his pupils and looking down at his leg that was all bandaged.

The doctor nodded and went to her and she braced herself.

It was cold now. So cold. He felt a shiver and he looked to see the sun setting quickly and the stars come out. It was night-time? He wasn't dressed for the sudden change in temperature as he felt the water rushing up and coming towards him fast. He couldn't yell out and he couldn't run.

"He is improving, but to what end we are not sure. We are hopeful but we have to wait. I'm hoping after Christmas he will be able to be moved out of the ICU and into a regular room. He is starting to breathe over the machine, so the tube could come out soon. Don't lose hope, ok? I'll be back after the New Year and Dr. Franklin will be taking over through the holidays. You are in good hands."

She looked over at Jack who looked unchanged to her but she had to believe that better times were ahead. The doctor put his hand on her arm like so many had done as a sign of comfort.

She would cry in silence when no one was around. But then she would wipe them away and move forward. There was only one choice and that was to keep going.

 _The winter thawed and it was now spring as they sat in the park on a blanket. It was the first real day they had together in a week from their crazy schedules. He brought the wine and she brought the food as Maverick sat quietly at their feet._

" _Let's plan to go away."_

 _She looked over at him with crackers and cheese in her mouth. She swallowed and looked out at the families running around._

 _He watched her just as the breeze caught her hair, lifting it just enough to show off her beautiful profile. That neck, her jaw and her cheekbones. And the lips._

" _I have April break soon. Maybe then?"_

 _He nodded as he watched a young father play with his son, making him think of the future and what he wanted most._

 _She reached down to pet the dog who was enjoying the sun and then she reached in her bag for a book that she hadn't yet started._

 _As she pulled apart the pages she saw an inscription. She had purchased it at a used book sale weeks ago and never looked inside._

 _He decided to get up and move around, taking Maverick with him as she looked at her book._

 _Elizabeth read the passage quietly as the breeze caused her to firmly grip the page. "To my Ellie: You have made me strong, kinder and humble. For the days that we are in sync to the days that we do not see eye-to-eye, it's another day that I have with you by my side. We have both changed and yet we are still those kids who met again on that crazy street back in 1918. I am always yours. Yours is mine and mine is always yours. To the love, past and present and future, that will always be. All my love, Jack."_

 _She looked up to see Jack playing ball with Maverick, laughing and throwing it so he could go get it._

 _He looked over when he felt her looking at him. He smiled and gave her a wink as he watched her smile._

 _She looked up to the blue kissed sky and closed her eyes knowing that there was another Jack and Elizabeth in the world._

She left the hospital a little later than usual. Tomorrow was the last day before break and she had plans to stop in and see Abigail. She needed her friend.

The Christmas music was alive and well when she turned on the radio and she let herself drift just for a moment while she drove the familiar ride home, letting a few tears escape because she had to release the fear and the unknown just for a little bit.

In the middle of the night she awoke in a daze, sweaty and panting. A nightmare. She quickly got out of bed and reached for her phone, thinking she might have missed a call. She didn't.

There were bills she had to take care of. Thank you notes she should write. She had the children's small presents by the door, already done weeks ago. She went to the tree and turned it on and looked down to see a few gifts under the tree. One was for Jack and there was something for her.

She forgot that he said he had done his shopping early this year.

" _I got you something for Christmas."_

 _It was 3 weeks away and he was already done? That surprised her. He was always a last minute kind of person._

 _They sat at the table for dinner, as he watched the clock tick till he had to go to work and she had a pile of school work to review. They both had no desire to move time forward._

" _Really? I'm impressed. Some of my qualities must be rubbing off on you."_

 _He made a noise as he ate the chicken she had prepared. She ignored it and looked down to see Maverick begging. "Sorry only for humans. But maybe a treat later."_

 _Jack looked to see the dog was giving a pouty face. What was it with the pouty face that always got him? "So what about you? Any big presents coming my way?"_

 _She looked at him with a playful glare and went back to eating her rice. "I'm not getting you that Alexa thing."_

 _He gave her a face as he popped a piece of chicken in his mouth. "It's for you too! It's so cool. Dave totally sold me on it."_

 _Of course he did. "And you will use it like once and then it will collect dust. I'm not going to say something and have that thing talk back."_

 _He snorted and said something under his breath in fun, knowing that it would get her going because he always loved seeing feisty Elizabeth._

" _You could let it remind you to wear your fit bit."_

 _He was trying to get under her skin and she knew it. "Well it could remind YOU to unload the dishwasher, or you know, fold the laundry or clean around the sink after you've shaved."_

 _He smiled, full dimples, as he put some apple crisp in his mouth. "Better that it DO all those things."_

 _She laughed as she playfully smacked his arm and they both broke out into chuckles. "Oh Jack, don't ever stop being you."_

 _He reached over and kissed her cheek. "I'll do my best."_

She didn't go back to bed and instead stayed up and watched Christmas movies with Maverick on the couch while the tree was on. She needed the happy endings.

The next morning she dressed festively and grabbed everything she needed, taking two trips to the car. When she entered school, the children were already manic and ready for fun.

It was a good day. She kept her phone close but found the children lifted her spirits just a little bit more as they gave her small gifts and a big gift basket because she was so wonderful. She hugged each and every one as she helped them get into their coats. She waved goodbye, putting a candy cane in each of the children's hands.

Feeling the memories rush through her, she went to her phone and pulled up the text messages from two years ago when Jack asked about the antlers. She wished with everything inside her that she would blink and he would come through that door with them on and help her put the chairs up on the desk. His smile wide and his dimples just for her.

Quickly she cleaned up and went to the staff lounge to drop off the food she got from parents. She didn't need more brownies, cookies or candy. She saw Charles standing by the fridge taking something out.

"Oh Elizabeth."

She hadn't spoken to him in a while and she put the plate down. "Hi Charles. Merry Christmas."

He was seeing someone now. Very serious. She was glad to see him happy. She knew that they could be friends in time.

"Merry Christmas. How is Jack doing?"

She didn't feel like small talk but she didn't want to blow him off either. "He's good. He is getting stronger every day."

He nodded and took a step forward, something in his hands. "Great to hear. If you want, you can take this to the hospital. Bianca made these cute snowmen for the kids."

She had to admit they were cute. "Thanks Charles. I think I will. Those nurses and doctors always love clever food."

"Do you need any help with it? I can take it out to your car for you."

She looked to see her briefcase on her shoulder and it was heavy with the added weight of the plate. "Thanks. I think I will take you up on that."

He took the plate back from her and they walked out together, the cold, bitter wind hitting them hard. They quickened their pace as she unlocked the car and opened the back door.

He slid the plate inside and she closed the door, the wind biting. "Thanks again. Have a great Christmas."

He nodded and they embraced just a little bit. "You too Elizabeth. Take care of yourself and Jack ok? I'll be thinking of you both."

It was good to have people care. And even those she didn't expect to come to her side. "Merry Christmas friend."

Quickly she slid into the front seat and watched as he closed the door for her, quickly waving before turning and running back inside. She took a moment and let out a hard breath.

" _God, that guy is ridiculous."_

 _They were at a back to school picnic and both still high from their vacation to the Caribbean. She didn't think she would like just the beach and he didn't think he would like the water all the time but somehow they both were busy and yet quiet at the same time._

 _They certainly got lots of exercise._

 _She gave him a look as they stood in line for a burger. "Jack stop being a guy. He's harmless."_

 _He didn't want to be this way but Charles always rubbed him the wrong way. He didn't ever call him Jack and he always went out of his way to be nice to Elizabeth and not to him. Passive aggressive was something he didn't tolerate well._

" _I'm trying. Seriously."_

 _They got their food and sat down with a few teachers while they talked about their summers. Luckily for them Charles wasn't anywhere near them._

" _Goodness you two look like you got some sun."_

 _She had to admit they both had a glow about them. And it didn't hurt that a little color made Jack that much more attractive. Or maybe it was the top buttons being unbuttoned of his shirt. She was feeling a bit hot._

 _He couldn't help but notice her smile was just a little brighter and there was a little more pep in her step. He took notice of her sundress and the way it rode up just a little more as she sat. He would touch her leg but there were too many eyes._

" _We did. Who knew the beach would be so much fun?"_

 _They shared a look and a few chuckles, which didn't go unnoticed by the people around them._

" _You two need to just get married already and have beautiful babies."_

 _Elizabeth went a little red as she felt his hand under the table, taking her hand while looking at her._

" _If you all say so." The table went up in howls as he playfully kissed her cheek._

 _She wrapped her arm around his back and tried to get the crowd from getting too rowdy but they loved it._

 _He grinned and whispered in her ear. "Love you Thatcher."_

Abigail made her a plate and she took quick bites while she tried to talk to her about her fear and her hopefulness. They exchanged lots of hugs and hand squeezes as Abigail packed another dinner for her to take to the hospital.

"Love you both. Come by anytime."

They exchanged another hug and as Elizabeth walked to the parking lot, the sky now dark and the stars out. She heard the ringing of her phone.

She reached for it in her pocket and she dropped the bag beside her when she saw the number.

"This is Elizabeth."

He could hear something. Or someone. Or just noises. Like beeping. The water was all around him but he could move as he struggled to the surface. Just a little more, a little more. There were voices. More voices. His mother? His father? Elizabeth?

" **I'm right here."**

" **Son, keep going."**

" **You're safe. Keep swimming."**

" **I love you Jack."**

" **Jack, I love you honey."**

" **You are my son through and through, I love you."**

The light. It was right there. And then he breathed deep and let it out. Air. Freedom. He was alive.

"It's Jack. He's awake."


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you again to awesome **Lisa** (rock always girl!) for getting this proofed and out to you all before HFR! We will see many there and we hope to bring you our experiences and our excitement to you! Follow my twitter and Instagram for pictures! (emjohnson03) Lots of people will be sharing as well so follow #HFR2 and join the fun!

Enjoy!

/

She didn't even remember getting into the car, putting it in reverse and driving to the hospital. Her dinner had plunged to the sidewalk and spilled all over the pavement, forgotten. _He's awake. He's awake!_

Everything was so bright and blurry. There were faces he didn't know. He didn't know where he was. There was no vanilla or spice smell. There was no yellow lighting and there was no comfortable bed. His eyes searched but all he could see was white and blue. The feeling of not being able to catch his breath but at least knowing that it was there, hands tingling and head pounding was somehow comforting.

And hurt. There was a lot of hurting too. Up and down his leg. His side too. The abdomen hurt a whole heck of a lot. The nerves firing back after being quiet for how many days he didn't know. It could have been weeks or months. Maybe everyone had moved on.

The hospital was quiet when she entered, her hat and scarf left in the car because she couldn't be bothered to grab them. Her purse hung off her shoulder as she made her way to the room, slowing down just for a moment when she reached the doorway. What if he wasn't him anymore? What if he wasn't her Jack? What if the oxygen was gone for too long and he was just a shell? What if he didn't remember her?

 _The police barbeque was going along so well… until the men decided some flag football had to take place._

 _First Aid kits and ambulances were standing by. So were the women. Rolling their eyes._

 _Elizabeth found a fellow officer girlfriend with which to trade humorous stories about their boyfriends thinking they were Superman. Soon they were lost in giggles and tales of stitches and woe._

" _Have you see George play basketball? He will foul so hard and wave it off like it was nothing and then call it when he's on offense every time." She rolled her eyes and laughed._

 _Elizabeth knew that well as she took a sip of her beer. "Jack is a great team player but not so good with one-on-one. I beat him once in chess and we had to play till best of 5. Let's just say we didn't sleep that night."_

 _Loretta and Elizabeth laughed as they watched their boys take the field—George was the quarterback and Jack was receiver._

" _Throw it to Jack honey!"_

" _Jack, watch out for Rick. He's gonna stick close," Elizabeth cupped her hands around her mouth, hoping Jack would heed her warning._

 _Both men looked their direction and then they got together, making a game plan and leaving their teammates out of the play._

 _The sun was setting and a slight breeze was making things comfortable as Elizabeth took a seat next to Loretta, getting ready for a long evening of physical bruises and a few bruised egos._

" _How long have you and Jack been dating?"_

 _She watched the first play and then turned to the older, but very beautiful woman. "Six months. But we've been friends for a lot longer."_

 _Loretta smiled. "Oh I think I remember you coming into the station a few times before that because Jack always was in a better mood afterwards. George was never one to say much but I should have known."_

 _Elizabeth chuckled. "Jack probably would have shuddered with embarrassment if he knew people were talking."_

 _Loretta's voice was low. "Oh don't worry honey, they were."_

 _Their laughter carried to the field where one of the guys yelled over. "Hey! This is serious over here."_

 _They looked over to see who it was and they both smiled as Loretta yelled, "And you watch the route Mr. Redmond. I think you missed a step."_

 _The whole crowd erupted in a loud cheer while Elizabeth couldn't stop smiling and laughing._

 _The lights were on and the game was tied. They were playing till next score._

 _Jack was lined up and Elizabeth watched him closely. She knew him well enough to know hH was going to go for the win. George called the play and the ball was thrown long and hard as Jack ran up field, covered well._

" _Jack, cut to the left!"_

 _He did as she told and the ball found his hands. She jumped up in the air as he ran down the line to victory but out of nowhere a defensive player caught up to him and wrapped him up, causing him to hit the ground hard._

 _Everyone made a noise of disbelief as she watched Jack. He rolled but then he didn't get up, and she watched as the other guy kneeled next to him, over him._

 _Quickly she rushed out onto the field, dropped to her knees at his side. "Jack! Jack!"_

 _The officer who took him down looked down at her. "I'm sorry Elizabeth, I think he hit his head pretty hard."_

 _Soon a group of them were around him. Jack was moaning but not opening his eyes. "Would someone call 911 or something?"_

 _His hand clasped hers so she knew he wasn't in dire straits. "Hey, open your eyes Jack. You got knocked down pretty hard."_

 _His eyes opened up after a few more seconds and he was smiling. "Hey pretty girl. Wanna go get it on?"_

 _The crowd laughed as she let out a chuckle and her jaw dropped. She wasn't sure if he was being funny or was really out of it as she gently ran her hand through his hair, careful not to move his body or neck._

" _Jack, what's my name?"_

 _He blinked a few times and didn't move, his arm still held the football tight. "Elizabeth Marie Thatcher. You are 5'9" and you are the hottest second grade teacher I know. Your favorite food is Abigail's Mac and Cheese. And you always steal the covers at night."_

 _Ok so he was clearly ok. She smirked while the group hovered, laughing. "Ok boys, will someone please get an ice pack or something?"_

 _A woman had already had an ice pack and Elizabeth put it on his head while he slowly lifted himself up so he was sitting._

" _We should really get you checked out just in case."_

 _He looked at her with that sly, devilish grin. "Will you be my nurse?"_

 _She rolled her eyes and sat with him making sure he was ok. "Here I was thinking you could really be hurt and you're playing."_

 _He gave a pout face and leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips and she turned her head so he could only have her cheek._

 _He sighed as he took the ice pack so she didn't tire out her arm. "Love you Thatcher."_

 _She sighed and looked at him, all busted and bruised and yet still as handsome as ever. "Love you too Thornton."_

He was still on the bed, but there was no longer a machine attached to his face. There were a few people in the room obstructing her full view of him.

She took one step and then another and she was there. Right behind the staff. She was almost too scared to see. Peering over their shoulders.

Just then he heard some doctor's voice. He couldn't remember who, but he recognized it. "Oh Elizabeth!"

She was here? Where? Everything hurt. And he was scared but he wouldn't tell anyone that but her.

And then the staff parted and he saw her. She was wearing ripped jeans, a pea coat and a sweater. She was the real first thing he could see.

He was sitting up. Eyes bright and skin pink.

"Jack."

His name from her lips told him he was truly back to living.

She went to him, scared to touch him with too much pressure so she reached for his hand knowing if he could squeeze back and it would really be real.

The tears were coming now as she looked down to see him grip her hand just as tightly as he did before she left him that fateful morning.

The doctors had made themselves scarce as she moved her head closer to his, looking deep into his eyes.

He felt her warm breath and a tear fall on his cheek. And even though he hated seeing her cry, he took a deep breath in because it was another sign that he was back on this Earth and he was here, with her on solid ground. He had not left her.

This wasn't a dream. She wasn't going to wake up in the middle of it and this really wouldn't have happened. But she was still afraid to pinch herself.

He couldn't stop looking at her. He just stared. Manners were for people who hadn't almost lost everything they held dear. Her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, her lips, everything. He wanted to talk but it still hurt too much. The aftermath of the ventilator that had saved his life had left him raw. Instead, he just memorized her again, the way the light caught her eye, the way her lips curved in both a smile and a frown. And the way she could calm him with a touch of her fingertips and a light kiss on the forehead.

If the world had fallen away, surely they would be there together. They had made it through a lot and yet the greatest test was the one they just endured. She couldn't imagine for a second her life without him, the good and the bad. And there was going to be so much more of both. Hopefully.

" _What is this Jack?"_

 _She walked in to the apartment clean and organized. Candles were lit and there was dinner on the table. She had an awful day but he didn't know that. She turned to him dressed in a suit, smiling as he lifted her bag from her shoulder and caressed it. She found herself feeling all the stress fade away._

" _You told me last week you love a good surprise… so surprise!"_

 _He wrapped her up before she had a minute to process any of this. He kissed her, gently and then with more passion as she wrapped her arms around him, pressing him deeper into her. He explored her mouth while she matched his intensity but still let him lead._

 _They broke breathless and full of desire. She would have gladly skipped dinner, but he took her hand, leading her to the tablecloth-draped table, new dinnerware and a salad waiting._

" _I had Abigail's help so don't worry, it's edible."_

 _She took a seat and looked around the place setting. It was beautiful. He had really thought of everything as he went to the other side of her, the candle low enough so she could see his face. He was striking in the yellow flickering light._

" _You don't know how much this means to me. How much you mean to me."_

 _He smiled and winked. "You can mean it all you want later."_

 _She chuckled and her stomach rumbled and she took that as a sign that she needed to eat after all._

 _They talked about everything and nothing at all. But it was the best dinner she ever had._

She sat holding his hand while the doctors came in to do their rounds. He was instructed to be quiet so he could heal. She did enough talking for the both of them, trying to keep him occupied with her and so her thoughts didn't drift into dark places. She knew that just because he was up, didn't mean that he was fully ok. That would still need time. More time.

"…so Abigail has your favorite cupcakes made. And Frank has your favorite beer waiting. He kept a few off to the side. And then there's all your friends who are just waiting for you to come back….and of course Maverick is waiting by the door when you come home. He gets so excited that he runs sideways. He misses you."

She just kept talking and he just watched her. But his face would change as she would talk. He was smiling and holding her hand, squeezing it sometimes and she knew he was hearing her.

He could feel her, but he didn't want to say her name just yet. There was still so much he had to process. There was so much he needed to understand. He didn't know how much time passed. He didn't know if he was the same man he was before. Well, he did know that part. He wasn't. His wounds told him so. But she still stood. Next to him, taking care of him. That part had not changed. He could breathe easy knowing that.

She was called away to talk to the doctors.

"I'll be right back."

He nodded and watched her walk away. He could feel the heat come back to his body and the air become thick with the smell of hospital, stale and full of cleaning products.

"We are encouraged Elizabeth, but as you know these things take time. We are going to move him to another room shortly. Just be present and talk to him. I'm sure he's processing what is happening. We will start physical therapy very shortly. I'm hopeful he will be moving his leg soon. A lot of times there are mental blocks to push through too, not just physical ones."

"You need to get some rest yourself too, Elizabeth. You can be here as much as you like, but know that you need to keep yourself strong to be able to take care of him."

She took their words to heart as she watched Jack through the glass looking up at the ceiling while one nurse took his vitals and another changed a bandage. She could tell he was holding in the pain, not wanting to release it.

The pain. He wanted to ask for meds again but he didn't want to be knocked out. He had already slept for months it felt like and he missed her too much to sleep any more minutes. He was close to death, and he knew that he had straddled both worlds. He wondered if someday he would ever make sense of it.

She walked into the room, smiling, all ready to take his hand. She sat down, clutching his hand while the nurse finished cleaning the wound and putting something fresh down. One of these days she would do it and do it well. She wanted him to lean on her.

 _He had gotten back from work late and was too tired to eat. He went straight to bed. She could tell he wasn't feeling well. It was past midnight when she heard him get out of bed._

 _He walked into the kitchen, stumbling, dizzy and tired. He felt sick but there was no way he could get sick. He had too much work to do._

 _All he needed was a glass of water._

 _With the dog resting in his bed in the floor, she got up quickly to find Jack gripping the counter and hunched over. With a heavy whisper, she went to him and put her body into his so he could lean. "Jack. You need to get back to bed. I'll get you some water and some medicine."_

 _He looked to her and saw the pure concern and a little annoyance. Only she could look so stunning in both worry and stubbornness over him. "I'll be fine. Just some NyQuill and I'll be up and…"_

 _She cut him off as he slumped against her, feeling his breath and body heavy on her. "Stop being a hero. And get into bed."_

 _There were times he knew better than to argue. And she had him this time. He wasn't well. And she knew the second he walked in the door hours before._

 _He rolled into bed and she tucked him in, feeling him shiver against her hand as she felt his forehead. "I'll be right back."_

 _For the next three hours, she laid with him as he shivered and sweat against her, while she made sure he wasn't getting worse. The sun came up and when she saw him dead to the world asleep, she crawled out of bed and left a note for him with strict instructions to stay in bed and not to leave the apartment._

 _When she came home right after school she found him in bed, the NyQuill on the nightstand and the dog at his feet._

" _Feeling better?"_

 _He looked up and patted the mattress, wanting her to come to bed as he pulled her in._

 _All he wanted was her. "With you always."_

The room he was moved to was bright. He watched her body as she delicately removed the dozens of cards from the walls, gracefully loaded the flowers and smiled warmly at the small Christmas tree. Her fingers danced over the ornaments and he remembered how they felt on his own body.

He realized without asking that it was still Christmas, which meant that he didn't miss it, or maybe just did. He knew that somewhere someone said something but he couldn't remember. The clear memories were the ones from the past and not so much the present.

She didn't want to make a big deal of all the change. She had told him that he wasn't out long and that they were going to stay a little while longer. His leg was still in bad shape so she didn't talk about that, not wanting to upset him. There would be plenty of time for the hard stuff. Right now all she wanted to do was be there. Just be there.

The chair was stiff and the blanket scratchy as she sat by his bed overnight. When she awoke it was Christmas Eve, and she looked over to see him sleeping peacefully, no trace of the trauma on his face.

Breakfast was café coffee and eggs. She took a moment to sit and catch up on some emails and phone calls, telling everyone the good news that he was up.

Her parents were more than thrilled.

"Oh that's wonderful Elizabeth. So glad that God answered our prayers. Your father and I have prayed morning, noon and night."

"Thank you, Mom and Dad."

There was a quietness and she thought she might break just for a moment. She looked out the big windows and felt a chill and cold come over her, the ache pushing tears to the surface that she blinked back fiercely, pleading with her body to soak them back in. The sun broke through the clouds and she saw its rays, like beams shining down on her, and she realized how blessed she was.

"Are you at the cabin?"

Her mother was quick to respond. "We thought about it, but no. With Jack's injury we didn't want to go that far. And of course we want to be there to support you both."

But they weren't coming.

"I don't want you to stop your lives. I'm ok, he's ok and we will figure this all out."

She heard her father in the background. "You are right, you will. But you need family too, my dear Beth."

She did and she knew it. She also realized she had been sitting down for a while away from Jack. "Thanks dad and I know you are both here for me. I gotta get back to Jack, but I love you both. Merry Christmas."

"Love to you. And Jack too. Merry Christmas."

She disconnected the call, sighed and went back to his room, finding him quiet and by himself. He was sitting up and looking out the window.

"Hey."

He turned when he saw her. Even though she was a bit disheveled, she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He wished he had the strength to take her in his arms and spin her around again. Someday soon. Hopefully.

She took a seat and took his hand as she watched his face. It was warm but it still looked unsure as she looked down to their hands clutched together.

"My parents send their love. Not sure of their Christmas plans but they are so happy you are awake."

She was still fearful that she would hurt him. She wanted to grab onto him tightly and pull him in, cry on his shoulder and tell him she would love him forever but there would a time for that, when he was better and she could let it all out. For now, she had to be strong and fight the fight she wasn't sure of yet.

 _The police academy was harder than he expected. Being number one in his college class meant nothing here. It seemed like everyone had been number one. That saying about the little fish in a big pond was hitting a lot closer to home now._

" _Hey Thornton, pick it up! I'm getting bored over here! Go! Go!"_

 _Sweating and fighting for breath he finished the course and fell to the ground. He was vying for a top three spot in the agility training._

" _Damn, missed first by .5 seconds. Looks like that extra step screwed you."_

 _He got up with the help of his fellow trainee and got a strong pat on the back from the officer in charge. "Good work! Now get your ass in the training room, you got some strength to build. All of you do!"_

 _The crowd dispersed and he was left to walk to the gym with his bunk-mate by his side. "Every day is another day to be the best, huh Jack?"_

 _He looked over at him, realizing that while he was a good guy he didn't understand his motivations for being here. "Don't you know Matt, second place is just the first loser?"_

 _He jogged away from him needing to erase the idea of perfection from his mind because it didn't exist. But he could get close._

He wanted to tell her about the ring. About the future. He remembered it all well. The day he met her, the day of their first fight, their first dance blew around like flashes in his mind, in his dreams and now he was left to rebuild something different and something new.

"Elizabeth."

When she heard her name, her face brightened. She knew that he knew her but hearing it again just made it so much better. There would be so many firsts all over again.

She smoothed his hair back and looked into his eyes, finding a few tears falling like rain onto his skin and he realized that it was one more step to them finding their way back to each other.

Like January rain.

" _Jack! It's going to be a record high today. Looks like rain and no snow."_

 _He always enjoyed when she looked at the weather on her phone. It was a thing she did. And she always yelled at him when he forgot a coat with a hood or an umbrella, or when he dripped water on the hardwood floor._

" _Great. Maybe we can go look at a few open houses?" He was thinking about it. He had enough saved._

 _Her grin got big and wide. "Really? Is this how you are telling me you want to live together?"_

 _He watched her come close, her hands all set to cup his face and kiss him. He could tell. "Well we already do, so maybe I just want more space."_

 _She gave him a face because he always did that. Always made a joke. But that was one of the very things she loved about him most. "Well Jack Thornton if this your way of being even more exclusive, then I accept."_

 _And it was more serious than ever as he took a long kiss from her, finding the papers falling to the ground as he wrapped his arms around her._

 _When he broke the kiss he smiled with his eyes and lips before wiping off the bit of lip-gloss that had escaped her lips. "I love you Thatcher."_

 _She could only smile back as her eyes danced and her heart fluttered. "I love you back Thornton."_

Her emotions were all over the place as she both cried and laughed as he watched her, keeping one hand on her cheek. She was fearful and yet she was so hopeful.

He didn't want her to be scared. He didn't want to let her go. He didn't want any of this to ever change. It would be different but they could still be each other's rock and support. They would always mean more to each other than words could ever say.

"We will be ok. You and me."

She nodded against his forehead as she let out a deep breath. She would be everything he needed. She would give her breath to him. She had already given her heart and her body and she knew that he protected it well.

And now she didn't have to worry about him leaving the Earth with it.

He saw her love, felt it seeping deep into his skin with each breath out. He couldn't find himself among the chaos, and even in the peaceful moments of his life, there was only her, keeping him from falling off the edge. She was the one person that he could count on, even in their friendship and beyond, she would find him and hold him. In the world as it existed and the world that he now knew lived beyond him. She would always be there. With him.

" _What's it like?"_

 _He turned to her under the starry sky, the air warm, as they walked down the street, away from the crowd that was celebrating the end of the school year. She was happy to get away and he was more than happy to take a walk with her._

" _What?"_

 _She was nervous to ask. They had gotten so close over the last 8 months. She only knew a little about his parents._

" _To not have your mom or dad? I just can't imagine…"_

 _He didn't want to talk about it but he would with her. He had come to trust her, to confide in her and he trusted her advice. In the quiet moments alone, he imagined what it would be like to hold her hand or kiss her mouth._

" _It's hard. But I have great people around me. Abigail for one. She's amazing. She's like my mom now in some ways. And the guys on the force, especially the veterans, remind me of my dad, strong and courageous. But I miss talking to them the most. You know, conversations about anything or nothing. And I regret that my kids won't get to meet their grandparents."_

 _He's thought about a family, kids? She wished that for herself too. And had even thought about him being a dad. With her. A family. She felt like she was a dozen steps ahead when they hadn't even gone on a real date. She wished one of these days he would want more with her too, but she also knew that maybe that was a dream that would never find the ground._

 _And her heart broke for the fact that his parents never got to see what an amazing man he had become and the future that he would have._

" _I'm sure they are very proud of you. And you know they are the stars shining bright up there."_

 _She pointed up to a star and stopped. "That one and that one."_

 _He stood behind her to see where she was pointing and followed her eyes. He chuckled as he smelled her hair and took a deep breath in. "Those two?"_

 _She looked behind to see him there, and she suddenly felt very warm as she smiled up at him, taking note of his short hair and stubble under the street lamp. "The brightest ones you can find."_

 _He lowered his head to her shoulder, whispering low in her ear as he took her arm, guiding it up to another part of the sky. "How about those two, over there?"_

 _She watched him as he smiled pointing up to the sky, taking her arm, sending tingles up and down, in and out._

 _Taking a deep breath and a hard swallow she turned and looked in his eyes. "I like those too. May they shine their light from Heaven, Jack. Any time you need to talk."_

 _Feeling a bit shaken by the action, he quickly pulled away and put his hands in his pockets. He had already done too much._

" _Well, I'm warm, how about we go back and grab some soda?"_

 _She looked over at him and saw his change. She thought it peculiar but shook her head in agreement. Maybe he was avoiding._

" _Sounds good."_

It was lunch time and the doctors had been in to check on him again. He was getting his voice back slowly as they took a look at his wounds. She knew he was getting overwhelmed with the talk of the future as she held his hand and smoothed his hair back when they had to examine him.

He could feel both cold and warm rush through him as they moved him and when the physical therapist came in after a small lunch, she could tell he was scared.

"Now Jack, I know you have just woken up so we aren't going to rush but we are going to have to get this leg moving soon. I know you probably haven't put all the pieces together, but we will work long and hard to get it right. And I know with it being Christmas Eve, you won't be getting any services for a couple of days most likely. So just hang tight, rest and regain your strength. Make sure you eat well too. I know Elizabeth will help get you out of bed. You'll need to use that walker over there."

Elizabeth nodded as she stroked his arm. "I will. One minute at a time, ok?"

He knew it all meant good things. But he had never felt so helpless before. A walker? He knew he could do it. He had the support. And he had the resources. It would be ok.

She told him so.

He was quiet but he was able to look down at the leg, all stitched and swollen. It still hadn't hit him how long the recovery could take. And there was so much he still needed to figure out but he knew she would help him.

There would be tough days. She had to prepare herself for times when it would not go so well and it would be a struggle. But she had her faith, her hope and the belief that they would succeed and come out on the other side.

For now they would just hold each other tight and take it moment by moment.

The ring. The proposal. It all raced in his mind as she fluffed his pillow and moved his leg, to prop it just a little better.

"Elizabeth, I need to ask you something."

" _Son, one day you are going to meet the most perfect girl."_

 _He gave his Dad a face and his father laughed as they drove down the street, leaves falling and the windows open. Fall had a way to bring out the crazy weather._

" _And one day, you will realize that your life isn't your own anymore. And when you have children, well they become your world. Your heart becomes a lot bigger and then a lot smaller in many ways."_

 _He wondered why his father was telling him this. "Dad, what does this have to do with apple picking?"_

 _His father watched the road and didn't turn to him as the truck struggled down the road. "I just wanted to tell you how you are my world. You and your mom. And I hope one day you find someone special to pick apples with."_

 _His father was weird sometimes._

He could smell the apples.

She looked over at him, smiling as she could feel his restlessness and uncertainty. Every emotion ran through her too.

There wasn't ever the perfect time. There just was time.

"Elizabeth, will you marry me?"


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry for the delay! Had to get back into the groove!

Thanks again to super editor **Lisa**!

Happy Holidays to all my readers and friends! Remember Sunday is the Christmas episode :)

/

Surely she misheard. He couldn't have possibly just asked her to marry him. The stress was going right to her brain.

He watched her, looking out to space, and not at him and he wondered if she heard him but her reaction told him she had and she was processing.

"Elizabeth?"

She had to turn. She had to say something. The tears threatened to fall and she looked at him, elevated in the bed as she fixed the sheet by his injured leg. "Jack, did you just-?"

He nodded because he didn't know what else to do. He couldn't take it back. And he meant it fully.

She came beside him and watched him take her hand, down by his side, an IV still running through him, the tape over the top of his hand, the tubes all around them but not disappearing in the moment.

This was their moment. In the darkness there was light, cracks of beautiful light that shone the brightest as he grasped her hand, letting her tears fall because he was feeling them also prick his own.

There was only one response to his question as she leaned over, smoothing his hair back as she got close to his mouth, whispering lightly in the charged air. "Forever Jack. Yes to forever."

He embraced her, letting the emotion take him as she kissed his lips lightly, careful not to rattle him too much but both their bodies shook with the reality that there would be many more days for both of them. Together.

When she pulled back to look into his eyes, she was smiling and he saw her love and commitment, knowing that this road would not be the one they expected but one that she would be with him on.

"Merry Christmas my love."

He smiled into her space as she touched his forehead to hers. "You are my favorite gift ever."

She chuckled and cupped his face with her hands, so very thankful that he was still the man she knew. She knew there would be days when she would have to remember it all and relive the fear and uncertainty, but there was no time for that now because now was pretty awesome and she intended to enjoy it.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes needing her now more than ever. He knew there was going to be days he didn't feel this good or wouldn't feel this relaxed. He wanted to hold on to the moment she said yes and the feelings he felt now, the elation and the complete and utter joy of her choosing him to live her life with.

The Christmas music was faint in the distance as she kissed his lips gently, smiling through the tears that still escaped as he clutched her face with his hands, breathing her in and feeling her pulse under his fingers.

When they broke, he wiped the tears from her cheek and tucked some hair behind her ear, both their expressions never fading from the excitement. "The machines are going to malfunction from all my tears."

He chuckled as he took a hold of her hand as she took a seat next to him. "Happy ones?"

She nodded as she kissed his hand and they stayed like that for a long while, just looking at each other, knowing that this wasn't how it was supposed to be for them but it didn't matter.

Because love wasn't less because of how it should be, but made stronger because of what it could endure.

A little while later she was reading "Jane Eyre" to him and a nurse stopped in. The sun now set and dark, the white Christmas lights brightened up the hallway outside.

"Merry Christmas you two!"

She put the book down and smiled, while Jack had slowly faded into the comfort of her voice and of the quiet. "Merry Christmas Nancy."

Elizabeth gave the woman a hug. "Santa hats for you both, compliments of the local Boy Scout troop 322."

She took hers, putting it on and then went to him, putting it gently on his head, but not too tight. They chuckled and looked at the nurse as she took some vitals.

With both their hats on, she fluffed his pillow and helped him get comfortable, knowing that Christmas was just a few hours away now.

His voice was a bit sad but still optimistic as he watched her knowing that this is how they would be spending their Christmas together, in a hospital, still with a long road ahead.

"I have a ring for you."

She looked down at him, knowing that the hopes and dreams for the future still lived and would still come to pass. "Don't worry about that. We have plenty of time to enjoy each other… and of course to annoy each other as well."

He laughed and she was grateful for a little bit of humor. She sat back down and took his hand and they just quietly sat together, talking a little or not talking at all. The lights were brighter now as the darkness came quicker and the sounds of Christmas lofted through the hospital beyond the beeping and the white noise. It was a good distraction from the sadness of so many.

Later they watched "It's A Wonderful Life" as she snuggled next to him in the hospital bed, wrapped in a blanket, holding his hand, and she felt a sense of calm for the first time in many days. He looked over to see her watching the movie intently. He smiled slightly, wishing they were with Maverick, next to the tree, sipping hot cocoa. But he was alive and he was going to be ok and he needed to remember that was the most important thing.

The clock hit nine and she yawned, needing to stretch her legs as a commercial rolled. She got up and turned to him, eyes slightly closed and looking tired. "Hey, do you want anything? I'm going to see if I can steal a cookie or three."

He smiled and never wanted to let go of her hand. "I'm ok. Just don't be too long ok?"

She nodded as she leaned down to kiss his forehead, brushing his hair off his forehead, knowing he would want a cut and shave soon. "I'll be right back."

She exited the room and headed down to the nurses station where she said hello and Merry Christmas. They were all huddled together at the nurse's station listening to music and laughing.

"Would any of you like a cookie? My treat!"

One perked up and then another. "Thank you, that would be wonderful. Thank you Miss Elizabeth, I would love a sugar one."

"Done." She made her way down the hall to the cafeteria where she found it festive, with the sounds of Christmas a bit louder away from the machines. She said a few hellos, while scooping up a box of deserts that included cookies, cake and pie.

There was a young man next to her as she looked over the drink fridge and he seemed perplexed and confused. "Can't decide between the egg nog or apple juice?"

He turned and smiled. "I just had a baby girl and I'm already thinking about what to give her."

Elizabeth laughed as she reached in for two eggnogs. "Congratulations. I hear milk is usually the first thing."

The man laughed and reached in for the apple juice. "Thank you. And yes, five steps ahead is already too far ahead."

They exchanged a small conversation as they talked about holidays and new family and for a little while she forgot all about Jack's troubles and focused on what the future could bring her.

She paid for her food and made her way back up to the nurses station where she pulled open the box. "Enjoy, enjoy!"

They all hovered and they all took a little something, leaving a few cookies and a piece of pie for her and Jack. "You are so wonderful Miss Thatcher, thank you!"

"Merry Christmas."

Feeling just a little bit better she walked back down into the room and almost dropped the box, wide eyed and mouth open.

"MOM! DAD!"

She ran to her mom first and then her dad, not realizing she was already crying and as Jack watched, he couldn't feel but overcome with emotion.

She was able to get herself composed enough to look at the both of them. "But how?! I thought you were skiing or something?"

Quickly her mother took her in another hug and wrapped her tight. "When you called and told us he was awake, we had to come be with you. And Jack."

Her father went to Jack and put his hand on his shoulder. "Son, we are so happy you are ok and we wanted to celebrate with you. You are such a strong, brave man and we know how much you love our little girl."

Jack looked up at him and didn't feel the pain in his leg or side. He had the love surrounding him that was the best kind of relief. "Thank you Sir. I'm happy you could come."

Elizabeth went to Jack, grabbing his hand tight and telling him all she needed with her eyes and then turned to both her parents who were on the other side. "Mom, dad, we actually have some exciting news."

Before she could continue her mother piped in. "You're pregnant!"

They both howled in laughter and then quickly she became embarrassed. "Mom! Don't you have to, you know, be married first….which brings me to…."

And again she couldn't get a word in as Grace interrupted again. "You're engaged! YAY! I knew it! Didn't I tell you William that they would be? Didn't I?"

Jack watched her father nod in agreement, enjoying his wife's antics. Now he clearly knew where Elizabeth's overzealous excitement came from. "Yes honey…why don't we let Elizabeth finish."

Elizabeth looked down at Jack and smiled and then back up to her parents. "He asked me this evening!"

Quickly cheers erupted and there were hugs spread all around as the women yelled and the men exchanged a hand shake and fist bump which both Elizabeth and her mother found amusing.

The box of treats seemed small as Elizabeth opened it up. Her father toasted with a cookie in hand. "To Jack and Elizabeth. We wish you many happy years and lots of kids for us to spoil."

A few moments later a nurse came in. "I heard lots of laugher and happiness so I brought some sparking apple cider. Must be a celebration!"

They all cheered again as George Bailey lived on and they clinked their paper cups filled with cider celebrating life and a new future.

The next morning Elizabeth woke up in the hospital, finding the chair not much better than the floor, but it was Christmas. Jack was ignoring his breakfast of eggs and pancakes, instead enthralled with something better.

There was nothing better than Elizabeth.

There was nothing better than Jack.

"Morning."

Her hair was a mess. Her clothes were rumpled and she hadn't showered. She hadn't worn makeup in days and couldn't remember the last time she did her nails. But the look he gave her told her that he would love her no matter what.

"Morning."

He was hurting and needed more meds. He needed to leave this hospital and be in bed with her. He needed to be under a blanket, watching her open her gifts. But the look she gave him told him that she would love him no matter what.

She took one look at his plate and smiled. "Brought out the good stuff for you today."

He extended his arm so she would take his hand. "You're my good stuff."

She chuckled and took his hand, squeezing it while she had to admit that his comebacks always could make her smile. "How are you feeling? Do you need some pain medication? I can call for a nurse."

He was pretty sore but watching her sparking eyes and her body as she smoothed back his hair with her free hand and touched his face was enough to make it all melt away. "You keep doing that and I won't need anything."

She leaned in and let her lips graze down his cheek to his lips. "That's the Jack Thornton I know and love."

He smiled and was able to kiss her nose in surprise, loving the way it would scrunch when she was caught off guard. It was one of his favorite things ever.

"Merry Christmas Elizabeth."

She kissed him gently, careful to not get his heart rate going and set all the machines off as that would just cause commotion and something Jack would never let her live down.

Even at his worst, laid up in a hospital bed after nearly dying, he still wanted her. He could feel her all over him as she kissed him and he knew she was being careful and safe and he had to respect that he wasn't well enough to ask for more… but oh how he wanted to.

"Merry Christmas Jack."

She ate some of his food while he watched, just admiring her. They shared a few more laughs and smiles about Christmas morning as the sun was coming up quite brightly.

A few nurses stopped in and administered some pain meds. Another moved his leg, which caused him to wince, but he knew he had to do it. He was hoping he could get up today and walk.

"My parents are coming by a little later. They said they have presents."

She put her Santa hat on and went to the window, looking out below, finding the city quiet and the air cold.

He always watched her as she moved. In school. In the apartment. Even just walking, he seldom let his eyes stray from her, finding that she was so strong and so put together. His favorite was when she was extra happy, with a pep in her step and the smile reached all the way to her feet. It told him that everything was going to be ok.

Her parents stopped by around lunch time and her mother hugged Jack tightly and Elizabeth even tighter. They had brought a few bags with them.

"I know you don't need more stuff, but your father and I brought a few things. Would you like us to get lunch for you both? Something better than hospital Christmas dinner?"

Jack nodded enthusiastically and Elizabeth laughed as her mother smiled. "Guess that would be a yes! We will be back with some turkey, mashed potatoes and some more dessert."

They both left and Elizabeth fixed Jack's hat on his head. "How about you and I go for a walk?"

Jack couldn't believe it. "Really? The doctor gave the ok?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I know it's not as exciting as that Alexa thing or the newest lights on the cars you boys all love, but yes, we can take a walk. Let me call the nurse and find your therapist. I know she's here this morning because I've seen her go past."

These were the small victories now. He took a deep breath and waited for the therapist to come in. He couldn't let himself get down about the slow progress, as he knew they were all working together to get him living again.

He slid to the edge of the bed and they wrapped the gait belt high up under his arms, avoiding his bandaged torso. He painfully stood with the help of two therapists and Elizabeth. "Ok, honey, slow. Slow. Here's the walker."

She knew he was going to want to rush as he leaned on the walker and she wrapped her arm around his back, feeling him shake just a little bit as he straightened up.

She could feel the bandages through his clothes and her heart broke a little for him and the struggle she knew he was fighting. She knew that he wasn't good at asking for help or with needing it in the first place. "There you go, there you go."

One. Two. He took deep breaths in and out as he tried to put pressure on the leg, knowing it was wrapped tight and the muscles had been quiet for a while. There was no way he was going to be able to walk normally for a few weeks. But one step. Maybe he could take one today.

He reached for the walker and leaned on it. Elizabeth moved to the front of the walker, letting the therapists be at his sides. It felt good to at least be straight, but he really wanted to be near her on the other side of the walker. To hold her in his arms. She was his finish line.

"Ok, one step Jack. Just one."

Everything was hurting now. His shoulders ached. His leg throbbed and his abdomen was feeling like he had been punched hard. But he had to feel it all because that meant he was healing and each day it would mean he was closer to holding her.

She knew he was going to do everything he could to move forward. He always succeeded when he put his mind to something. And he was always good at pushing her to do her best.

He was always very convincing in other ways too. The thoughts made her warm as she watched him take a step and then stop.

"Good job. How are you feeling?"

He was ok. This was progress. "Good. Good. I'm glad I'm moving."

She was too. Anything that moved things forward was a good sign even if it was painful.

Slowly they helped him back into bed, but not before he was rewarded with a standing hug and a kiss on the cheek by Elizabeth. And with another bolus of pain medication by the nurse. By the time he was settled, her parents were back with a delicious meal and a box of goodies.

"We dropped some off for the nurses and the rest is for us."

Jack reached to open the box, the medicine making him feel pretty good. "Holy crap Grace! Did you buy all the cookies?"

Elizabeth gave him a stare, but knowing when he was on medicine, he could be a little freewheeling with his mouth. "Jack, honey."

He gave her a playful look while his parents ate their food in the other seats, looking at each other with smiles. "It's ok Elizabeth. Yes, I basically bought out the little café across the street. But they assured me they were making more."

Jack ate a few cookies while Elizabeth helped cut his turkey, placing it on his tray.

Normally he would put up a fight with her that he could do it himself, but he was tired, her parents were here, and he was feeling a little extra nice.

"Thank you honey."

She kissed his lips softly, getting cookie crumbs on her own. "You are very welcome."

They all ate and exchanged Christmas stories and when they finished eating, Grace reached for the bags. "Ok, you all have to open a present."

Elizabeth put her food aside and took the bag. "You seem excited mom."

She nodded. "I am! Your father and I found this back in the summer when we were in Italy."

Intrigued, Elizabeth pulled out the tissue paper and reached in. She pulled out a leather journal and she couldn't believe it. It was beautiful and looked handmade.

"I know you love to write so I thought this was perfect. I bought it from a local market. The binding is all handmade."

She opened it up and found a message on the first page. She read it quietly finding the message making her very emotional again. "Oh mom!"

Quickly she got up and gave her mom another big hug. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Jack watched the two women together and it warmed his heart as he imagined them doing the same thing over a little baby and it made his whole body sigh with hope.

"All right you two, let's give Jack his gift."

Her mother reached and pulled it from the side of the chair. "Of course. Jack, compliments of William."

He sat up a little more as Elizabeth brought over the bag. He looked over at William and smiled. "I have a feeling I might know what this is."

William laughed as he pulled off the tissue paper. "Yes, Elizabeth told you about that beer tour we took in Germany. It was amazing."

He pulled out a beer stein and marveled at the design of it. "Can I drink out of this?"

William chuckled. "Well that's more for decoration."

He realized there was something else as he pulled out more paper. "Oh wait, this must be…."

He smiled as he pulled out a glass one. "Ah, the glass one. Awesome. Thank you William and Grace. These are awesome."

Elizabeth picked up the decorative one. "Wow, this is something else. And yes Jack, you will only be using this for special occasions, no parties at the station with this one."

She gave him a playful wink and he stuck his tongue out at her.

There was one more as her mother's voice interrupted them. "One more guys. For you both."

Elizabeth was already overwhelmed. "Oh mom, you both being here is enough."

William smiled at his daughter as he gave her the bag. "You are so dear to us Elizabeth. You both are."

She brought the bag next to Jack where she pulled off the paper and found a card. She pulled it open and read it out loud so Jack could hear.

"To Elizabeth and Jack, to finding each other and to the journey that will inspire, challenge and strengthen you. May you always have love, hope and laughter."

She closed the card and gave it to Jack so he could look. He loved the message and found them to be such wonderful people. He watched as Elizabeth reached in, pulling out a small box.

As she pulled off the top, she found plane tickets and a check.

"You've both always dreamed of going to Europe, so we booked you a trip next year from to Budapest to Amsterdam. Fifteen days."

This was too much. Jack couldn't find words. Elizabeth couldn't believe it. "You didn't have to."

Her parents rose and went to them both, taking one hand of them both. "We did. It's for next summer so Jack will be well and you will be out of school. Besides if you are going to have us some grandchildren, there will no time to do so such things after that."

Elizabeth laughed through the tears as her mother wrapped her arms around her and Jack kept a tight grip on her father's hand. "William, we can't thank you enough for this. We are so blessed."

William looked over at Jack as he leaned over the man. "You have always taken care of my girl and I know you will always protect her. You deserve to have this come true."

They exchanged a long look and Elizabeth looked over to see the two of them having a moment, which made her even more emotional. She didn't realize she was one of those women who cried so much but she was just so happy.

After some more conversation and too many cookies her parents headed out. Elizabeth made plans to meet them for dinner at the apartment so they could see the "Grand-dog."

When it was quiet again, Elizabeth helped him with his leg stretches and the on-call doctor checked in, happy with his progress. She sat down and found herself thinking wedding planning.

"Spring wedding, at the gardens."

He smiled as he rested, finding the day wonderful but it was also a lot and he realized his energy was nearly spent. "I would like that. I know Larry would love to do the flowers and the white lights."

She was so happy he was always reading her mind. "Small, maybe only 50 people. And we can do a cupcake cake. Vanilla and raspberry. I would love ice cream cake but that would just get messy when it melts."

He sighed in happiness as he closed his eyes, his voice getting lower. "And bacon wrapped scallops."

She chuckled as she watched him find sleep as she brushed his hair back. "Of course. And pigs in a blanket. Three different types of sauces."

He nodded as he felt more relaxed, letting his body go limp and his voice even softer. "And lots of 80's music. And…and…kisses…"

Quietly she stood and brushed her lips against his forehead. "Lots of kisses. Sleep well my Jack. I love you."

And like that he was in dreamland. She wrapped up in her coat and scarf, folding her blanket and putting it on the chair. The lights brightened up the hallway outside, darkness coming in the windows, with the city lights below.

With Jack asleep and everyone settled in for the night, she said goodbye and made her way home, finding comfort in the fact he was doing better and he was resting comfortably.

When she arrived home, she showered, grabbed Maverick from the neighbors and called her parents to come over. The tree was lit as she made cocoa and heated up some lasagna that some neighbors had dropped off.

Her parents greeted her an hour later, playing with the dog and eating some dinner. They chatted about Elizabeth's school and their vacation plans for the upcoming year.

"We are thinking New Zealand."

Elizabeth nodded as she didn't realize how hungry she was. She got up for a second serving. "That sounds nice. Jack and I were talking spring."

Her mother piped up of course. "For the wedding? That's wonderful! You know your father knows the owner of the country club back home. I'm sure we could work out a deal."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes behind her mother's back as she piled on the lasagna but smiled as she turned back to the table, reaching for the red wine. "We were actually thinking of the gardens, here in town. The owner is great and her daughter was in my class last year."

William smiled. "I think we would like that very much. Just let us know where and when and we will be there."

She could always count on her father to make things easier for her. "Thanks dad. And we will. And we have a wonderful trip to plan for thanks to you all."

They all exchanged smiles and continued to chat, missing Jack as the dog sat by the door, expecting him to come through any moment.

Her parents left later that evening, saying their goodbyes as they had an early flight the next day.

"I'm so glad we had this time together. And call us if you ever need us. We are always here."

She hugged her father tightly and looked to her mother. "Mom, thank you for coming. It meant everything to Jack and me."

Her mother smiled and cupped her face. "You are wonderful. I know you will be everything for Jack but don't forget to take care of yourself. And to give in to your feelings. And to breathe. We love you."

Elizabeth felt her mother's kiss on her forehead as she let out a breath, letting a bit of herself release in it. "I will. See you soon."

William patted the dog one more time and they both headed out, leaving the apartment quiet. "Maverick, come here boy."

The dog moved to her and followed her around the apartment as she loaded the dishwasher and then into the bedroom as she changed into comfortable sweats. She settled into a spot in the bed, careful not to look at Jack's side because she didn't want the feeling of happiness to escape her.

The dog came around and they sat together on the bed watching a movie, trying to get lost in it but the second Elizabeth looked to his side, she felt herself get choked up and she had to stand up and walk away.

She ended up sleeping on the couch because the bed left her feeling too much without Jack there. The next morning, she got up and headed for the hospital, feeling a little bit better and looking forward to seeing Jack. Now that Christmas was over, she was a little bit afraid that the elation the holiday brought would disappear and she would be left with a very upset and frustrated man.

When she entered, she found him up and chatting cheerfully to a nurse. She knocked and smiled. "Am I interrupting?"

There she was. He missed her. He smiled wide and outstretched his arm. "I missed you. Come here."

She was excited to see he was in good spirits as she took his hand. "Missed you too but I needed to check on the apartment and Maverick. My parents left early this morning so we had dinner last night while you were sleeping."

"I'm happy you got some time with them. And how's Maverick?"

His hand was nice and warm. "Missing you of course, but he's good. I found him sleeping in his bed this morning."

Jack was very surprised. "He never does that."

She smoothed back his hair and let it run through her fingers. "I know. I think he knows something is off. But I'm hopeful he can see you soon."

Just then a doctor walked in. "Ah, glad you are both here."

She turned and smiled. It was one of her favorite doctors. "Lovely to see you Dr. Perkins. Hope you had a wonderful Christmas."

The doctor picked up his chart and looked it over. "Very much. And Jack, I hear you took some steps yesterday."

He squeezed her hand because doctors always made him nervous. "I did. And I'm hoping you can tell me some more good news."

The doctor looked through his glasses and they both braced for what he would say. He was smiling.

"I can. It looks like everything is progressing nicely. I think you might be able to go home later this week."

Elizabeth eyes went wide. "Really?"

And he couldn't believe it either. "Seriously?"

The doctor chuckled as he went to the other side of Jack, looking him over and pulling out his light. "We will need to set up some physical therapy and follow up of course, but I know you are one of those men who would do much better in your own environment instead of here. And this woman here, I have no doubt will keep you in line."

Jack looked to her and smiled proudly. "You can bet on it. She's a real hard driver, this one."

She made a face at him in playful annoyance. "I'm not that bad!"

He chuckled and looked back up at the doctor who checked his eyes and mouth and lymph nodes. "I have been doing this for 45 years and I always love seeing couples remembering that even in the tough times, you gotta keep laughing."

They looked at each other as he reached for her hand again.

The doctor finished his examination and looked to both of them. "Everything looks great. I will be back tomorrow to check in and then we can look at discharging you in a few days if everything keeps progressing. For now, keep doing what you are doing."

Both of them shook the doctor's hand and when he left they both let out a heavy breath. He pulled her close and kissed her softly. "Everything is going to be ok. We can still celebrate New Years at home."

She nodded as she looked into those beautiful green eyes of his. "It will be. I'm going to go to the chapel and say a few prayers."

She kissed him back and rested her head on his chest for a long moment, just breathing him in as he ran his hands through her long hair. He looked down at what God had created and entrusted to him. He was so glad that she had found him.

"I will say a few from here."

At the chapel she kneeled quietly, bowing her head while she prayed for him, her and their relationship. She thanked God for keeping him safe and even though he was injured, that he would be ok.

His room was quiet as he prayed from the bed. Suddenly he heard a hoard of voices and saw lots of color in the doorway.

Wiping the tears away, she got up and walked back to his room, finding a commotion. She could barely get in the doorway, as she looked all around at the people who had gathered.

The whole station had come.

"Elizabeth!"

She was greeted with kisses and hugs that lifted her feet off the floor. She laughed and smiled as she reached Jack who was showered with presents, food and lots of stuffed animals.

He took her hand and she stood beside his bed while the men seemed to have something in cups. "To Jack, who has saved so many and now it's time to celebrate him! To Jack!"

They all downed whatever was in the cups and she looked to Jack who just shrugged his shoulders.

Men and their friends.

After a hearty celebration and a few questionable stories about Jack to which Elizabeth gave him many a funny look, they all were starting to leave but not before Jack yelled out.

"Hey wait!"

They all turned and looked to them. Elizabeth knew exactly what he was up to.

"Jack, honey…"

He looked to her and whispered low, knowing how much she didn't like being the center of attention. "Nope. It's happening. Now."

She had to refrain from rolling her eyes, but a smile overtook her cheeks.

"I have something to say. Elizabeth."

And then she saw something. A box.

He didn't have it did he?

He turned to her with the box in hand. The room got quiet as she looked at him, taking a seat on his bed so she was eye level with him.

"I wanted to do this forever ago. From the moment I first saw you. From the moment I first left you. I am so in love with you. You just stand there and I am breathless. I fall for you everyday and I know that our children will be so blessed to have you as a mother. I can't wait to be yours. I love you. You are my best friend and my everything. Will you love me till the end of the time?"

And then the box opened and there was a beautiful ring. With shaking hands, tears and no voice she nodded as he slipped it on her finger.

They kissed to thunderous applause and cheer.

When they broke she looked deep into his eyes as she smiled with her eyes. "You knew all about this."

He nodded and kept his hands cupping her face, never wanting to let her go from his sight or from his touch. "Always try to keep you on your toes Thatcher."

She kissed him a little more deeply, much to the amusement of the crowd but they faded as she felt him under her. Even though he couldn't wrap his body tightly around her, she could feel his tongue push into her mouth.

He shouldn't let it go further, but maybe just a little more as his tongue danced with hers more passionately, pushing the boundaries of what was acceptable in public but not enough to make people think the worst. They could think all they wanted because he needed her all over.

When they broke the cheers and smiles came into focus as they exchanged long smiles and touched foreheads.

When they turned back to the happy crowd, she went a shade of red and he waved them off. "Ok, ok guys. Nothing else to see here."

Each officer came up to her, kissing her cheek and giving her a hug while everyone else was shaking Jack's hand.

When the group dispersed, she looked down to her hand, admiring the ring. "You did well Thornton."

He smiled and shifted, finding a bit of pain in his leg and side again. He always appreciated the distraction of others.

"I'm glad you like it. Now you can go back to school and be the envy of all the staff."

She laughed and turned to him, wanting to give him a good shave and haircut. "Already am. They think you are so sexy."

With the strength he didn't know he had, he pulled on her other hand, bringing her down to him, as she yelped in surprise. "And what do you think Miss Thatcher? Am I sexy?"

She could feel the warmth run through her again, knowing that he was still injured but she was more than aware of his desire that still burned as he kissed her hard, letting her know that he was more than up for the challenge. Now that he was well enough to engage in such a thing, she was glad that the prying eyes were gone.

There was nothing on earth that he wanted more than to have her body over his as he felt his body tighten and his mouth open wide to take hers in.

When she broke, she winked.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm still here! Thank you for waiting for this next installment. I apologize for the hiatus but hopefully some good times ahead for them!

Many thanks to my reviewers and fans! And of course Lisa, who is my fanfiction buddy for life :)

/

A week had passed and it was New Years Eve. And to the best news, it was time for Jack to go home. He had prescriptions, follow-up appointments and even a journal to track his medications and the progress of his therapeutic exercises. Elizabeth said she would handle it all.

With one last ride in the wheel chair, he was brought to the front, stuffed animals piled around him as Elizabeth yielded the cards, balloons and a bouquet of flowers.

The nurse stopped and helped him up, as they watched Elizabeth come with the car. "Many blessings to you Mr. Thornton. You take your time getting better and thank you for your service."

He smiled and felt the pain throbbing in his leg and side as he looked to the wonderful nurse. Only one of many that had taken care of him. "Thank you Bernice. I can't ever thank you enough for everything you have done for me."

The woman came over and took the bear and monkey. "It's what we do. And you take care of that lady of yours. She's just as special as you are, if not a little more."

They both shared a laugh as the car pulled in front of them. Elizabeth got out, and his pain lessoned just seeing her beautiful face. Upon seeing him, she suddenly felt the pressure and nerves of having to be his full time caretaker. She knew she could, she just didn't want to fail.

"Let me take that from you Jack and Bernice. Thank you."

She grabbed the stuffed animals and threw them in the back seat, finding the car pretty full. Quickly she turned her attention back to him as he moved pretty well until he reached the curb where he had to lean and lower himself in the car. He needed their help as he squirmed, his face grimacing just a little bit in the change of position.

"Take your time Jack. We got ya."

He didn't want to be dependent on others but he knew that he had to. Elizabeth had a few words for him about letting go and letting her take control when she needed to. In that moment, they shared another long, playfully heated glance to which she lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Hush on that."

He smiled and wanted to kiss her but he had to keep things at bay, just for a little bit. He couldn't get too excited as the doctors told him he couldn't be too active for a few weeks and probably more like 6 weeks. The thought depressed him but he was determined to come back stronger and better for her.

Her ring sparkled as she helped him in, buckling him into the seat as he smelled the shampoo and the lavender of her lotion. He couldn't wait to get home and snuggle up to her.

"Are you ok?"

She knew she could be overbearing, especially asking how he was constantly. But he would rarely admit the hurt or the pain and she had to read his eyes instead of his words. In this case, his eyes were dancing so she was pretty sure he was enjoying her being right against him, her hands grazing his chest and hip. Even if he was in loose fitting clothes, she still remembered exactly what was underneath them.

"I'm good. Just ready to go home."

She nodded and backed away, closing the door and turning to Bernice who was folding the empty wheelchair.

"We are so grateful to you and the entire staff for everything. You were all so wonderful in such a difficult time."

The woman gave her a half hug and smiled. "I told that boy to take care of you because I know you will be taking care of him. May God bless you both. We're always here if you need us."

Elizabeth gave one last wave as she headed to the other side, she and Jack ready to start the next phase of their journey, now engaged, yet facing many more challenges.

She left the things in the car as she helped him into the apartment. "One step at a time."

It hurt, but not as bad as he anticipated, especially with her next to him, her body bringing him immediate comfort. It was wonderful to lean on her, even when he knew there would be times he resented needing her so much. He just needed to think about right now and how great it was to have her molded into him.

They entered and found Maverick running to them. "Whoa, I forgot I didn't close the door. Hold on boy."

Luckily Maverick had enough manners to not jump even in his whole body-wagging excitement. Jack wanted to kneel down and say hello but knew he wasn't quite there yet so instead he smiled and continued to lean on Elizabeth as she helped him to the couch. "Hey buddy. I'm home. I'm home."

As they settled on the couch, Jack leaned down and patted the deliriously happy dog. Maverick jumped up on the couch, lapping up Jack's face as Elizabeth laughed and tried to restrain him a little. "Careful Maverick. Take it easy. Jack is still hurting."

Jack chuckled as the dog was obviously using every bit of restraint in his young body. He settled into Jack's lap pretty quickly, eagerly accepting the head scratches and pats down his body. "You're a good boy. I really did miss you."

Elizabeth rubbed Jack's arm quietly as he looked over at her and then down to the ring where he took his free hand, putting it on top of hers. "In case I forget, thank you. For everything. Because it's going to be hard sometimes. And I'm always going to need you even when I say I don't."

She touched her forehead to his as a sign of commitment and unending love for him. In the struggle is where they would find their strength and their love would deepen. "You are always welcome. And yes, even when you are being the biggest pain in the ass, I will always remember you love me. And I provide the food."

He laughed and kissed her quickly before she moved away from the couch. "Speaking of which, let me get some food going. I can make chicken or pasta pretty quickly."

He sighed, wishing he could just stay next to her. He wasn't hungry but knew he had to take his medication on a full stomach. "Um, pasta. Is there meatballs?"

She turned and smiled. "Of course."

She went to his bag and pulled out the assortment of medication bottles, lining them in a row and then pulled out his journal. She consulted the schedule before she turned back to him, seeing how comfortable he was with the dog.

It warmed her heart.

A little bit later she brought over a plate, some water and a cocktail of colorful pills, seeing that he had gotten comfortable with the dog unmoving and Jack's leg propped up.

"Here honey, it's going to be a little warm. Eat some first and then I will give you the pills."

She put the things down and he sat up as they ate slowly, the dog looking like he wanted more than a little taste.

"No boy, you have your own food, though I admit this is pretty awesome."

The dog lowered his head again, accepting defeat as they shared a laugh and spent some time together talking about anything but his health and how he was doing. He didn't want to dominate their conversation as the sun was setting, the orange glow coming into the apartment. He wanted to enjoy being home.

He took his pills and she sipped on her own water, not wanting to rub in the fact she could have wine and he couldn't. She was more than willing to give up a few things in order for them to be in sync. It was hard enough that he had to struggle as much as he did.

She took his empty plate and carried it into the kitchen as he watched her move. Man, he missed just not going over there and wrapping his arms around her, kissing her neck and then, well, he clearly had to stop thinking beyond that point.

The plates were loaded into the dishwasher and she reached into the freezer, pulling out some ice cream. "Jack, want some ice cream?"

She was so beautiful in her sweater and jeans, hair all loose and around her face. He craved her more than the ice cream. "Sure, surprise me."

When she came back over, he took the cold bowl from her hands, making sure he slid his fingers against hers. "Thanks."

With her legs up on the couch, she kissed his cheek, cold from a quick taste of ice cream. "Welcome."

Cold. Just what he needed.

They talked a little bit longer about their trip, wedding and anything that made them laugh. He told a stupid joke that he'd heard from one of his therapists and she couldn't help but laugh even though it was ridiculous.

Soon he was sleepy from the medication and slumped into her shoulder. Gently she pulled a pillow up so he could rest his head more comfortably but in the end, she decided she didn't want to move him. She was enjoying the warmth of his body and enjoyed the blessing of his presence. They were home. Finally.

When he awoke, he felt his neck stiff and his mouth dry. He blinked a few times and realized he was on the couch and Elizabeth was next to him, reading. He had to wet his lips before he tried to speak.

"Elizab…beth…"

She turned to the sound of his voice and smiled which melted his heart. "Hey. Sorry, I'm sure you hurt a little but I didn't want to move you. Are you ready for a bath?"

He nodded as she moved to help him up, summoning all her strength as he leaned on her, while they both let out heavy breaths. They stopped when both were upright and his head was pressed into her chest.

He chuckled. "This would be so different if I wasn't recovering."

She blushed and felt that thrill run through her. "Keep those thoughts on low. I'm going to get you to the bed, do you think you can get undressed?"

Unequivocally, his thoughts went there again as she supported him and they made their way to the bedroom, using the cane to support his other side. He winced at the slight movement but tried to not show it as they entered and she placed him carefully at the edge and then headed into the bathroom. He heard her start the water for a bath.

Everything was sore but it wasn't unbearably painful as he took off his shirt, noting the heavy bandages that still covered his side. His arms were bruised and he could still see the marks of all the tubes that were in him.

The bath water was warm as she turned to make sure he was ok. She reached down under the sink to grab some trash bags that she placed there days ago knowing it would be needed.

When she returned, she was carrying clear bags and her face looked sad. "Sorry, but we can't get this cast wet. I know…I know…"

He watched her pull down his pants and underwear and without blinking, put the bag around the cast. She didn't even look. Not once. The thought made him a little bit sad.

Now was not the time to look at him. It would be hard enough to not want to do something but she couldn't. The doctor said no activity for at least 3 weeks. And that meant everything, so she would comply and wouldn't tempt herself more than she could handle.

His body was screaming. And it wasn't the soreness, it was the need. But as she wrapped his cast tightly, he had to think of thoughts that were anything but sexual and keep his eyes off of her cleavage. She came alongside him again and put herself under him. "Let's get you cleaned up."

He winced and thought of anything but her as they made it to the bathroom where she helped him in, after a few tries, not wanting to already extend the muscles from working too hard.

The water was so nice. And so were the bubbles. And the smell of vanilla. He turned to her as she kneeled, her shirt pretty wet and her hair falling all around her face. "Smells good."

He could still charm as he kept his leg out of the water as much as possible. She could see his naked body under the water as she cleared her throat, reaching for the loofa and body wash. "It's cupcake scented."

Of course it was. He scooped the bubbles in his hands and ran it up down his arms and shoulders, getting himself wetter. She took his stronger arm, and ran the sponge up and down as he watched, getting very aroused. "Stop being so…"

She gave him a look. "Nothing for three weeks. So keep it in check."

"I can't help it." He was able to move his head up to kiss her cheek. And it was just going to be a little kiss but then he moved his lips down it to her lips and she moved forward to allow him to do more.

This wasn't good. This wasn't what she should be doing but his hand came up and cupped her face and then moved to the back of her head where he pulled her deeper into him. She braced her hands on the wet tub, knowing she would slide right in with him if she wasn't careful.

She tasted of cotton and ice cream. And light perfume. It always lingered on her. It was her signature scent and it made him pant even when she was across the room. He had to have her when she was this close. If he couldn't be in her, he could be against her. It was an addiction that he couldn't break.

Her brain was mushy, filled with sweet and sugar. His tongue was magical as he ran it everywhere in her mouth making her think things and knowing she would have them.

When he broke from her, he just looked over her face, her eyes closed peacefully and her lips pursed. He would remember this too. The time when she put her life on hold to do these things for him. He responded with a whisper. "Just needed a memory."

She released her lips into a smile and ran her fingers through his too long hair, pushing it back, noting the green of his eyes was bright and engaging. "Love you Jack."

He simply smiled and splashed her causing her to shriek. "Gotcha!"

She splashed lightly back at him. "Such a boy."

After a nice long bath, she dried him off and helped him into a new pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, and then laid him down in bed, which took more time than they both expected. He settled in and the dog found a spot at the end by his feet like always.

The clock said 11:30 p.m. and they had 30 minutes until it would be a new year. She stripped off her wet clothes and settled into a tank top and a pair of his sweats as he fixed his pillows and tried to get comfortable while attempting to drag his eyes off of her.

"I'll get your sleeping pills and some more pain meds."

She didn't realize how frustrated he felt as he groaned and adjusted himself in the bed. "Sure. Sure."

She entered the kitchen and retrieved a glass and his pills, looking over at his journal, and threw it under her arm entering the room again.

"I brought your journal."

He was happy to see her again. "Thanks."

He took the glass from her and then one, and then the second pill, letting them run down his throat, handing it back to her.

She didn't take it. "Drink it all please."

He took it back and downed it, finding that he didn't want any more water. Or pills. He didn't want this to keep going and he didn't want her to be his babysitter. The guilt was already creeping in.

It was pretty quick, the turnaround of his elation and flirty to the annoyance. She put the glass down and laid next to him, facing him while he settled back down the bed. "Do you want to go to sleep?"

He turned to her and tried to smile. "Yeah. The pills will kick in soon."

She nodded knowing they worked fast. The journal and empty glass was on the nightstand as she turned off the light and the room went dark.

He wanted to find her hand. Just hold it. He tried to focus in the dark and found that he was already growing tired and weak. He whispered out in the room. "Elizabeth?"

She was still wide-awake on her side, watching him. "I'm here Jack."

"I want to hold your hand."

Her voice was light as she found his, grasping it and looping her fingers with his. "Happy New Year Jack."

He looked over at her, his eyes already drooping. "Night my love."

And like that, he was asleep and she found herself drifting along with him, smelling the fresh sheets and listening to his steady breathing.

They both awoke the next morning and stayed in bed all day, watching movies, eating bad food and laughing at each other's bad jokes. Maverick even joined the fun and when the sun was coming down, they both knew it meant—that she would have to go tomorrow and he would need someone else.

After they ate more Chinese food, she sat down on the bed with a pen and paper. "We gotta talk schedule."

He groaned as he petted the dog. "Seriously? We were having such an awesome day."

She turned to him and sat cross-legged in the bed. "The day isn't over yet but you know how you need structure and I need peace of mind."

He didn't disagree. "Fine."

She worked on a minute-to-minute breakdown from when he should get up to do exercises to when he should take certain medications and when the nurse would be coming. "And next door will be on call. You know Nancy is a nurse and we've already talked. Please use her. And Abigail of course."

He didn't want to use any of these people. He wanted her. He watched her intently, all in concentration, writing in his journal. It was making him super wired to do things to her. He tried to rinse those thoughts away by turning his attention to the matter. "You know we have a physical therapist coming on Thursday. I think her name was Catherine or something."

At least he was paying attention to something. She looked to him. "It's Katrina and yes, but tomorrow is Monday, so we've got three days before that. And I don't want you giving her a hard time. And don't do too much."

"You know I won't."

She chuckled. "You will. So are you clear on tomorrow?"

He wasn't but he didn't want to do this anymore. "Sure. And I'll call you every five minutes."

She put the pad and pen down at the end of the bed, causing the dog to scramble off it as she wrapped herself in him, wanting to be close. "Disturb me all you like."

It got him going as he reached down with one hand to feel her stomach. It was warm and tight as he moved to suck on her neck gently, not letting a little pain and soreness stop him from giving her a little pleasure.

She closed her eyes and let him suck on her neck gently, as she wrapped an arm around his neck, careful that he didn't roll on his side but letting the feelings wash over her. They were careful to snuggle but to not get too physical.

Pushing the envelope was all he wanted to do as he forced himself deeper into her neck, pulling and asking for all of her, or as much as she would let him have. She could get all the pleasure because she wasn't the one who was healing. But he also knew she wouldn't want him to not have anything. And maybe that was the point.

She pulled back gently to look into his eyes. "Jack. Don't start."

It was too late, but he pulled away and fell back into the pillow with a sigh. "Damn."

She fell into her own pillow and groaned in agreement. "I know."

They both held hands in silence, knowing the next great big task would be coming the next morning when she would have to leave for school.

When the clock buzzer went off she groaned and reached to turn it off. It ended quickly and when she looked over, he was sound asleep, his body in the position it should be.

Quietly she went into the kitchen and put the pills he needed in the particular containers with more notes. The tree was still up and lit and when she passed it, she looked down to see something unopened.

She didn't remember seeing it before as she squatted down and picked it up. It was small and the tag was to her.

In the midst of the craziness she must have passed it over. The wrapping paper came off easily and when she saw the white box, she opened the top and pulled off the top.

It was a sterling silver necklace with a tiny apple charm. It was simple and it was beautiful and when she pulled it out, she was overcome with a memory.

" _Do your kids ever bring you apples?"_

 _She smiled and laughed as they sat at Abigail's._

" _I prefer when they thank me with coffee, but I still get the occasional apple."_

 _She was even more beautiful the more he got to know her._

 _He was so charming and she wondered if he had a girlfriend._

" _Maybe I'll have to get you a more permanent apple to thank you for these little meet-ups."_

 _She chuckled as she ate her burger and thought about how his presence was more than enough. "A permanent apple?"_

" _There are ways." He smiled and winked._

 _She looked at him, feeling him close as he took a sip of his beer. "Full of mystery."_

 _He bumped his shoulder against her because he loved getting in her space and since they were quickly becoming friends, it was more than allowed._

She put the necklace on and walked back into the dark bedroom, finding the sun taking its time to rise. She changed into a sweater, khaki pants and small heels. She felt warm as she gathered her things, knowing that going back to school was going to be difficult for both of them.

Two bowls of cereal made, one dry for him later and one for her now. She sat quietly and ate it, while the dog whined. Quickly she leashed him and took him out, finding the cold refreshing. When she came back, everything was still quiet as she brushed her teeth and finished with makeup and fixing her necklace. It sparkled against her red sweater. Her ring too sparkled.

She had a few more minutes as she read over the notes for the day. They were more than prepared. And if he needed anything he knew who to call.

The clock was glaring and she knew she had to get going. She didn't want to wake him but she wanted to let him know she was leaving. Carefully she put herself by his chest and ran a hand through his hair, knowing it usually woke him slowly.

He felt something nice and he blinked a few times and yawned, slowly opening his eyes. His muscles felt stiff and his leg hurt but when he turned his head to see the beautiful woman beside him, even in the darkness, he smiled. "Hey."

He took his stronger arm and stroked her arm. She leaned over him and looked into his eyes. "Hey. I'm going. Your morning pills are on the nightstand with water and some cereal. Take it easy and I'll be home as soon as I can."

He nodded and looked down to see the shiny apple dangling around her neck. "I was wondering where that was."

She looked down. "I love it. Thank you. One last gift to me right?"

He smirked and reached up to feel her hair between his fingers. "Not last. Have a good day. Love you."

She kissed his lips quickly and slid off the bed, sad she had to leave him. "See you soon."

He watched her linger in the doorway smiling, storing the memory of her for the few hours that he wouldn't see her. "Love you too Jack."

School was a blur and she wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing that there was nothing from Jack. She was sure if she was needed that he would call. When the kids were all bundled up in their coats and backpacks, a few parents asked how he was doing, and there were more than a few gasps when they noticed the rock on her fourth finger.

"Finally. Guess it's true what they say about near death experiences!"

"That man found himself a real gem. Congratulations Miss Thatcher, soon to be Mrs. Thornton."

She blushed and when she tried to leave the building only a few minutes later she was greeted at her door with a crowd of women, balloons and cake.

"Yay! Elizabeth is engaged!"

She was surprised and shocked, accepting hugs and taking the cake and balloons, knowing their intentions were good but needing to make sure Jack was ok.

After some quick conversation to appease them, she broke away and headed to the car, grateful that they would at least have some dessert. She felt bad about running out but they understood. When she arrived at the apartment, she found Frank and Jack laughing at the table, and Maverick running amuck with a bone in his mouth.

Frank smiled and quickly got up. "Oh you made it home quickly! Let me take the goodies."

Jack beamed when he saw her and wished he could go to her but he was hurting from the few exercises he did and the medicine was kicking in once again.

Frank put the cake down as she went to Jack, shedding her coat, kissing his lips and looking him over. "Seems like you had a good day."

She put her coat over the chair and sat next to him, putting her hand on his forehead to which he chuckled. "No fever. No chills. No sweats. Frank has been watching me for a little bit."

"Great! Hope you didn't have too much fun!"

Frank came over with a piece of cake for them. "There can never be too much! Jack has been enjoying hearing about my college days."

Jack dug quickly into the cake. "Man teachers always get the best food."

She smiled as she watched him, taking a small piece for herself. "It was a surprise. Frank, please have some. And take some home to Abigail."

They all ate some cake and shared his day. He was more than capable of being by himself for a few hours. She and Frank helped him to the bedroom where he laid down. When Jack was settled, Frank came back into the kitchen where Elizabeth looked over his chart, seeing that everything was filled in.

"Thanks for coming over. I got a little nervous when I didn't hear from him."

Frank shrugged as he put his coat on. "I know. And Jack is too proud sometimes to admit struggle. But he called me and I came over. So he's ok with asking for help. When you are both feeling up to it, we'd love for you to come over for dinner."

He looked down at her finger. "And love the rock. Perfect."

He kissed her cheek and she felt so blessed by their friendship. "Thanks Frank. We will be in touch soon."

He gave her one last wave and once again it was just the two of them as she yelled out. "I can make lasagna or pork roast for dinner. Which one would you like?"

It was quiet. So she closed the fridge and walked to the bedroom. "Jack? Jack I asked what you wanted…."

She stopped because he was fast asleep on the bed. She smiled and grabbed a blanket, covering him up and tucking it gently. She kissed his forehead and left him sleeping.

The room was dark when he opened his eyes. And his leg burned. Really badly. He shouted out. "Elizabeth! Elizabeth!"

She was working on school work when she heard his screams. She ran to him and turned on the overhead light which made him wince even more. He was clearly in pain. "My leg! It hurts! It hurts!"

She knew this might happen because the nerves were still healing. She quickly went to it and didn't notice any obvious signs of trauma. She felt his head and saw he was warm but not sweating. He was kicking with his good leg and grabbing fistfuls of the comforter as she tried to calm him, putting both her hands on the sides of his face, trying to get him to focus.

"Its just pain. I'll get your meds. Hold on."

He couldn't see through the pain. He thought this was over. He winced and tried to keep focus on something else as she disappeared and appeared again seconds later.

The meds were at the ready as she picked the right pill and went to him with a glass of water. He took it quickly and knocked it back without water. She knew he was struggling as she tried to get the water down and after he took a few sips, she put it down and sat on the bed, she fluffed the pillow and he leaned back, still struggling desperately.

It hurt. It just hurt and nothing was helping. He was crying with pain as she tried to calm him by rubbing his chest and trying to be reassuring, as she could feel his body tighten and hunch. "Breathe. Just breathe. It will pass."

It wasn't passing. It wasn't doing anything. Through gritted teeth he looked at her angry. "Damn it! You don't know."

She didn't. She continued to try to calm as she held his head in her hands, trying to keep his eyes locked on hers. She learned he responded to her intense gaze and it made things better. "I know. I know. Stay with me. Just think of you and me. Smiling. Laughing. Seeing Europe. I know you can."

Anything but this. He could do it. But he couldn't break past that wall. He pulled his head back and screamed into the air because he hated that he was feeling this way and that this would not go away like he wanted it to.

Her heart broke but she had to stay strong. He was so strong for so long. And this was the hard part. And maybe more hard times were to come, worse than this. She had to hold it together because he needed her to not fall down. She slowly pulled him forward and replaced his pillows with her body, pulling his back into her chest and letting her legs surround him.

She wrapped her arms around his chest, feeling his heart beat erratically and pressing her cheek into his back. She slowly ran her lips across his neck and pulled him back to recline on her while her hands roamed his chest, shoulders and down his arms.

He was struggling to keep still, willing his body to stop fighting and let the pleasure overtake the pain. He had to breathe off the pain and inhale her soft, soothing body instead. After a solid ten-minute struggle, the pain subsided and he unclenched his teeth and hands, as he relaxed into her chest, his head resting back on her shoulder.

It was over. His legs were quiet and his body was soft against her breasts. She whispered into the darkened room, as the moon was coming up. "It's okay. It's going to be okay, Jack."

He was so tired. He didn't say anything but he closed his eyes and she started to pull out from behind him. He sank a hand into her thigh. "Please, just a little while longer."

She would stay there all night if he needed.

Another twenty minutes passed and he'd fallen back to sleep, his body exhausted. She slid out and pulled the blanket up over him again. The dog had been quiet but was now by his feet, settling in. She looked back at him. "Keep him safe, Maverick ok?"

The dog rested his head and closed his eyes and she was happy that the dog had behaved well during the ordeal. Quickly she walked out of the room and went back into the kitchen where she leaned against the counter, letting the relief and fear wash over her. She didn't feel tired but she was agitated. She reached into the fridge and pulled out some more cake. Sometimes all you need was some cake.

It was bath night but she couldn't force herself to wake him knowing he was so tired. She went back into the bedroom a little before 9 and got into her sleepwear. He luckily didn't need any more meds for the night so she was content with letting him sleep again.

The medications and instructions were ready to go for the next day and when she finally settled into bed next to him, she could feel his warm body next to hers. It would be a long journey but it would mean that much more when they were both well and together.

When he awoke, he barely remembered what happened. He remembered feeling her behind him though. He saw it was dark and when he moved his head to the side she was sleeping on her side, facing him. Of course she was watching over him.

With one arm he reached out and ran his hand along her arm, not wanting to wake her but just to feel her. He always loved touching her, even just barely. Her necklace sparkled in the dark and he reached down, pulling it gently off her chest to hold it between his fingers.

She didn't stir so he just watched her for a little while. He could stare at her forever. And thankfully he would have that chance.


End file.
